A Sequel of The Assignment
by easygrl
Summary: It's been a year after the pen-pal incident and with a new face in school, secrets and friendship couldn't be any more closer than what's expected!
1. Chapter 1

_This story is dedicated to the people who wanted me to write a sequel of 'The Assignment'. Thanks for that. (In a good way.)_

It's been about a year after that incident in the RS universe, our teacher Mrs. Morales ended up moving away. A sad truth it is, but the good news though is that we got her friend Mrs. Hinojosa, she is extremely nice and good to fool sometimes. I'm in the 10th grade and 15 years of age now, funny thing is nobody knows what happened to Alexis or where she went, only me...but I'm not telling anybody.

*_Ringing_*

Even if I'm in a different grade I still get to be in my old classroom. I sit in the back like always and stare at the window, the grey bird or my mom sits on the branch, over the past months she has figured out how to talk by tapping against a wall or solid object. I miss Mordecai and the gang, maybe I'll visit them again someday, the good thing is, is that cartoon characters never age. So if I keep growing up they never will, but if I go to their universe again I'll be 21 forever unless I come back to my own world.

I lean back in my chair, it squeaks and rattles a bit. Breanna and Rebeka sit in the corner of the room, frightened of me. I smile at this and doodle while twirling my necklace around my fingers. *_Sigh_* _I might go back there again...maybe Mordecai has found his true love already, if he didn't then I'm here for him. _I draw myself and Mordecai holding hands with a little heart above it, Rigby was sitting on the far left looking at his new jewelry and everyone else was doing their own business. After finishing it off I see the door open and an un-familiar person step into the room. Mrs. Hinojosa looks up from her work and at the girl standing up. The girl had short light brown hair with beautiful bright blue eyes and small lined eyebrows, she has a big top lip but a small bottom one, she had small freckles above her cheeks and a figure like mine...super tiny. She wore a white shirt with a huge yellow smiley face in the center and light blue jeans and brown converse...really? Brown? She was holding a binder with a huge picture of Rigby on it, it was surrounded by a heart. Her drawing wasn't that bad either, I smile at her. She bends her neck, burying it in her shirt and smiles a little. Mrs. Hinojosa sighs, since knowing this girl isn't going to introduce herself, she says, "Excuse me miss...I believe your new here?" The girl nods slowly, "Why don't you tell us your name?" She looks back at all of us in the class, it seems I'm the only one paying attention. Mrs. Hinojosa sighs again and tells her to sit in the desk next to me. The girl scurries over here and plops down quickly, she's straight for awhile until it looked as if she's relaxed now and she leans back in her chair. Her binder was full of drawings of the Regular Show gang, but mostly Rigby. I chuckle and look at my drawing and stuff it in my new binder, since my old one busted. I flip to another page and start drawing Rigby trying to punch Mordecai, I hear a small squeak beside me, I turn and see the new girl looking at my drawing. She see's me looking at her and she quickly retreats back into her own space. I shake my head and lean next to her, "Hi." She doesn't answer back. "I'm Myra." She looks at me and smiles a little bit. "What's yours?" The new girl looks a little more relaxed and says. "Miranda." "Cool." I sit back in my chair. "Nice drawings." She tells me, "You too." I tell her.

*_Ringing_*

2nd hour, after this I'm out of here. Mrs. Hinojosa is just like Mrs. Morales, lazy. She didn't give us any work today so I just stayed doodling on my paper. Miranda scoots her desk next to mine. "I see you like Regular Show." Miranda says. "Are you kidding? I love Regular Show." "Me too." I wonder what would happen if I told her I actually got to go there once, she would probably freak out. "Who's your favorite character?" I ask her, of course she's gonna say Rigby, its pretty obvious. "Rigby." I knew it. "Mine's all of them...but mostly Mordecai." She smiles. "I'm glad you're the first one talking to me." "Really?" "Yeah, at my old school no one would talk to me, well I wouldn't talk to them so they won't to me you know?" I nod. "I had this girl named Tiffany who was a real bitch, she acted as if she could rule the whole school, I can kick her ass if I wanted." "We used to have the same problem but uh...she moved away...far away actually." I grin, she's like me...weird but very comforting knowing someone's like me for once. "I like your drawings." "Thanks." She shows me her binder and takes out her favorite. It was Rigby in a glass window, he was looking forward and placing one hand on the glass, it looked like he was breathing on the glass too cause fog was surrounding the area around the mouth, it said 'Love You' in cursive. I was actually surprised by seeing this, more like amazed. I took out my favorite one too, the one where that huge girl was going to attack the innocent girl at the feet of the Regular Show duo, I think you know the rest. She was amazed too, just by looking at her face.

*_Ringing_*

"That's it?" She says while I get out of my desk. "What." "2 hours?" "Yeah." "At my old school we had a total of 8 hours...it sucked." "Well over here, everything's pretty much quick." Miranda nods and tells me, "See you tomorrow I guess." I walk out of the classroom and ran home. I run under the bridge like always and see the black scratch marks from when the last car screeched off the side of the road because of yet another shatter of glass from the bulb. I see my step-moms blazer in the drive way. _Crap. _I step inside the house and see Alyssa cooking lunch while my dad lays on the couch smoking. My step-brothers run in front of me and knock me down, everyone acts like they didn't notice. To tell you I still don't talk to anybody in the family, only my mom who taps away against the door. Tap, tap...tap, tap, tap...tap. She says to stay calm and ignore the problem. (_I'll call my mom Vanessa since that is her real name._) Vanessa flies away and leaves me to deal with the real problems, actually having to ignore everything. My dad see's me and says 'Hi', I ignore him, even though I love him, I can't and will not forgive him for marrying Alyssa. I go in my room and slam the door, I rub my temples slowly and plop down on my pillow. I sigh and rub my stomach as well, it growls, I'm hungry but I don't want to eat the crap Alyssa makes. She'll probably poison it when I'm not looking, or spit it my drink and when I puke them up she'll over react and say she's a bad cook then my dad will come and try to comfort her...stupid bitch.

My door opens up and my dad comes in, "Myra...we need to talk." I don't look at him, I keep my attention on the ceiling, he sighs and closes the door and sits on the bed. "I know you hate me for marrying your mother, but she is a wonderful woman and you need to see that." Wonderful? That bitch could kill anybody if they get in her way. "You need to talk to me...please just...at least look at me." I don't, I turn to my side and face the wall. I hear him sigh and tell me Alyssa was gonna come and talk to me too. I quickly sit up and see Alyssa close the door behind her and sit on my bed. My face fumes with anger, I specifically wrote on my door that I did NOT want Alyssa in my room, but she just comes right in. "Now..." She stays quiet for awhile and then grabs my arm and pulls me up to her. "You listen and you listen good...if you don't make your father happy that I'm here I swear I will beat the living fuck out of you...and you need to start talking cause if you don't just wait...you'll be in the therapists office one day and the next you'll be in an asylum. And that means your father won't have to worry, he'll have me and your step-brothers to care about...and say bye-bye to the only daughter he has...okay?" I don't say anything, I feel something in my throat and frown my face, I spit at her, it slithers into her shirt. She throws me at the end of my bed, a loud thud was made. Alyssa makes a disgusted face and slaps me with her hand full of hardcore jewelry. It hurt a bit but I don't cry, she walks out of the room pretending to cry and my dad comes and comforts her, I hear him say something about sending me somewhere on Friday...today's Monday. Shit...Alyssa's probably telling him about the asylum thing...I feel like hitting something, but what? My pillow? I don't think so.

I rummage in my closet and pull out a huge muscular dummy, I've had this ever since Alyssa and my dad were dating, I made it to release my anger. Stab marks and dents were all over it, I set it up in the middle of the room and start punching it, a dent to the head and stomach were made. I grab my dad's army knife and stab it a few times too, I clench my fists and put the dummy away, I drop the knife in my drawer and fall back in my bed. I sigh deeply and bury my face in the pillow. _Maybe I can be best friends with that girl Miranda, she seems like a nice girl, besides I really need a friend right now. _I sigh again and look to my left, the Regular Show pillow was just laying there alone, I grab it and look at the characters, I hug it and say quietly, "It's a shame I won't be here Friday...I have somewhere to be." I giggle and twirl my necklace.

*_Tuesday morning_*

I wake up by hearing the taps of Vanessa on the window. Tap, tap, tap...tap...tap, tap. She says, wake up and get ready. I run to the bathroom and take a quick shower and get dressed too. Before leaving the house I grab an apple and munch on it on the way to school. The cars zoom by fast, almost knocking me on the road itself. Alyssa's blazer passes by, I grab a rock and throw it at the door, her car screeches to a stop and starts to reverse, I make a run to the school and trip over a shrub I didn't see, the blazer is speeding up and on its way to me. I get up and run inside the school, the secretary looks at me confused but I keep running until I bump into Ms. Pena. "Myra? What's the rush?" I couldn't breathe, I tried to tell her that my step-mom was coming to get me but I just couldn't get any words out, only deep breaths. She escorts me in her office and sits me on the examining table. "Myra, dear...please calm yourself." I look at her beautiful face, she smiles and I calm down a bit. "What happened?" She asks me. I can't tell her what I did, she'll think of me as a bad kid. I just shake my head no and step off the table and out the door, I stop halfway when I see Alyssa raging mad looking everywhere for me. I shut the door and wait until her shadow passes by and she's gone. I look out the door just a crack and see she's going out the front door, she's leaving and I'm safe...for now.

*_Ringing_*

Miranda was already in her seat next to mine, I walk over there and plop my stuff down. She smiles at me, I smile back. _If I want her to be my friend all I gotta do is say 'Wanna be my friend?' and that's it...alright...here I go. _Before I could say anything Miranda looks at me and rubs her neck while saying, "Hey...Myra? You know I was thinking...I know we just met but do you wanna...um, be friends or something?" She took the words right out of my mouth, I nod and say, "Sure." She smiles with glee and starts drawing Rigby jumping up and down excitedly. I draw Mordecai doing the same thing. She laughs at this and pulls some of her hair behind her ear. Mrs. Hinojosa writes something on the board, I don't know what it was but all I could see was 'No work for the week.' I sigh and look at Vanessa on the branch. She taps another message, tap...tap, tap...tap, tap. Miranda leans over and says, "What do you think its saying?" "She says we're lucky we don't have work for the week." "Wow, how can you tell that?" "We're friends...we kinda got this bonding where we can talk to each other." I didn't want to say she was my mother cause then Miranda will think I'm crazy, I wouldn't blame her. "Cool." She says. I open my notebook and start doodling a picture of Rigby running away from Eileen, Miranda laughs and said, "I despise Margaret." "Hey, me too...she is a total bitch." "Totally!" "She reminds me of that girl over there." I point to Breanna. "Really?" I nod. "At my school this girl Selina would go out with so many guy's I practically lost count." "I know! She's the same way!" "Cool!" "You know...we have so much in common." "Weird right?" "No...I think its awesome." "Me too...nobody was like me over in my old school. But I'm glad I met someone like me." I nod again.

*_Ringing_*

"2nd hour?" "Yep." "Alright." I close my notebook and sigh. "What's wrong?" "Bored." She makes an I-understand-what-you-say look. I see Rebeka biting her nails to a nub. _Ew. _Breanna was too busy brushing her fingers through her new boyfriends hair to notice Rebeka's discomfort. Adriana in the front of the class clears her throat once or twice and then resumes reading her book, why she does it when she isn't even talking? Don't know. Vanessa was looking at me confused, she taps at me again. Tap, tap, tap, tap...tap...tap, tap...tap...tap, tap, tap. She says I shouldn't be upset that my step-mom was forcing my dad to send me away, I should...she keeps tapping...I widen my eyes when she finished her taps. _But I can't! Wait...well...maybe it won't be so bad but how can...she'll probably! You know what? She's right! She is absolutely right! I should and I will!_

_*Ringing*_

2nd hour finished early, before Miranda could leave I grab her shoulder and say, "Hey Miranda you wanna come over on Thursday?" "Sure!" "But...bring a butt load of clothes." "Why?" "I have something to show you." "Okay! I'll bring a whole lot of clothes!" "Perfect." "See you then Myra!" She happily skips away and I head home happy of what I did. At the house no one was home, I smile. Once inside I hop on the couch and watch all the new Regular Shows, but the entire time the episodes went on I could see Mordecai and Rigby still wearing the jewelry I gave them. The episodes finish and I go in my room and rummage through my dresser and pull out the envelope Mordecai gave me from the pen-pal assignment. I press it against my chest and pat it a bit, "Man...Miranda's gonna have a kick at this." I put it away and pack my things already, I didn't want to tell Miranda to bring any money...I'll take care of it. But I just hope Miranda doesn't freak out about the things I'll tell her on Thursday.

_I decided to add a friend for Myra so it can be twice the adventure for everyone! Chapter 2 coming soon! Review..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2! Man...I love this story as I write! Weird but true!_

_*Wednesday morning*_

Tap, tap, tap...tap...tap, tap, tap...tap! I hear Vanessa's tapping again except this time a shatter was with it. I sit up and see Alyssa with a shoe in one hand and a broken square of the window in front of her. "Stupid creature's...always trying to get in." I take a good look at Alyssa, she has green slop on her face and she's wearing a bathrobe. I guess she was just trying to get a beauty nap until Vanessa ruined the moment...Vanessa! I run over to the window and see Vanessa wasn't there. I want to beat the crud out of Alyssa for even trying to hurt my mom but once Alyssa was gone, Vanessa came swooping in un-injured. I stroked the little feathers on her head and said, "I'm glad your safe...I'll have to get another glass square but that will be later." My dad comes barging in and yells, "What the hell is going on in here!" I quickly but gently threw Vanessa out the window and pretended nothing happened. Alyssa was holding my dad's arm securely. "I came to check on her when all of a sudden she breaks the window with anger!" Alyssa said innocently, I can't believe this! That bitch is trying to make me a horrible child, I want to say something but that would just make it worse. My dad steps up to me and says, "Is that true?" I look behind him and at Alyssa, she punches her hand and swirls around her ear and points to me. I clench my teeth, knowing better to not upset my father anymore...I nod. My dad sighs and face palms, Alyssa was determined to send me away as quick as possible when she said, "Do you think we can send her tomorrow?" "No...just wait until Friday." My father said escorting the bitch out of my room, I clench my teeth a little harder but release them and instead clenched my fists tightly. I grab a piece of glass and stab it in the wall, no cuts were made in my hand, thank god but I have to be a little more careful next time.

*_At school_*

There is absolutely nothing to do right now. Adriana's reading her book and the bitch girls are hanging around the boys. But I just sit here and watch as Miranda pulls out her ipod and laugh her butt off from some Regular Show episodes. "Hey Myra...isn't it weird that Mordecai and Rigby are wearing jewelry on the show?" I freeze and stay quiet, I don't want to say that's weird because I'm the one who gave them to the duo. All I can say is something else, "Miranda..." "Yes?" "Ever have the feeling your being watched?" "No...but you wanna hear something funny?" "What?" "My cousin Shelby got her hair dyed red and the next day she got a bad sun burn and then, heh, when she came to my house my brother was like 'I don't know what's redder, her hair or her skin' I was, hehehehehe, cracking up!" Miranda starts to laugh, I giggle. I'm glad she isn't fully like me, to where parents don't believe you or even having a single cousin to love, she's lucky. "Wanna listen to my favorite part to one of my songs?" "Sure." Miranda plugs one of my ears up with an earphone and starts to play the song.

"_I see the blood all over your hands, does it make you feel more like a man._

_Was it all just a part of your plan, the pistols shaking in my hands and all I hear is the sound..._

_I love you, I hate you, I can't live around you!_

_I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you!_

_I just can't take anymore its life of solitude, I pick myself off the floor and now I'm done with you! Always, always, always..."_

It was a weird song but I prefer my taste for Nickleback, The Fray or One Republic. I take the plug out and give it back to her. I doodle Mordecai singing one of the Nickleback songs, he's putting his hand to his heart and screaming towards a tornado full of lightning and dark raining clouds. When I think of them as the group I imagine Mordecai's the singer and striking guitar while Rigby's the other singer with a bass and Pops is on the electric keyboard and Benson on drums. Its funny what my imagination can do.

*_Ringing_* (_2__nd__ hour_)

The classroom went quiet...very quiet. The only things I could hear were the thumping of Miranda's hands banging against the desk when she listens to her music. I clear my throat for no reason and then suddenly everyone's talking again. Weird. I feel nauseated, but I'm not sick. I brush my fingers against my right hand, I want to touch feathers, not Vanessa's feathers...Mordecai's feathers. They were so soft when I first touched him, a sensation went over me, I couldn't stop holding him throughout the entire time I was there, Rigby's fur was cuddly soft, like touching a blanket that just came out of a dryer, Miranda would love the touch and never let him go. But! I have to make sure she isn't holding anything that will damage her image, I want her to be a normal, 21 year old human. Once there she will probably freak out, but on Thursday I will make everything clear to her, what I did, what we've done, and what we'll do when we get there. I hope Benson's expecting extra employment, if not I'll say she's my friend and if that doesn't work then I'll tell her to make up a sob story so he can feel bad, that might be tough. Cause from what I've heard from her, she's pretty happy where she is.

"Bionic, take it supersonic, hit you like a rocket!" Miranda sang. I rolled my eye's and twirled my necklace. I don't know, but every time I twirl this necklace...its like I'm home...in the RS universe that is.

*_Ringing_*

I haven't realized how 2nd hour ended so quickly, I was thinking so much ahead that time itself caught up in it. Miranda jumps out of her desk and tells me, "Can't wait to stop by tomorrow!" She giggles and runs out the door, a paper falls out of her binder when she took off. "Miranda! You dropped something..." I stop and look at the paper, how rude, looking through other people's stuff. But Miranda didn't hear me, nor did she notice her paper flying out, it was a picture of me and Miranda dancing with the Regular Show gang, awe...she really wants to be with them...but don't worry, she will soon. I smile and head outside the school, it seems Alyssa was picking me up today...screw it! I ran around the car and out of the schools grounds. She reverses and drives toward me, I see the bump that I left from when I threw the rock...she's probably pissed. I keep running until my legs gave out, but I couldn't stop now! Alyssa was getting closer so I ran in the nearby forest beside the bridge to cut her path. She honks the horn a couple times and drives away, I sigh and breathe deeply. "God dang! I can't wait to leave this place again." I sit up and throw leaves up in the air excitedly. Some of the leaves had a bit of mud and when they landed on my clothes it kinda smeared, "Damn...now I gotta wash clothes again." I get up and limply walk out of the forest, why I was limping? Don't know, don't care. Probably too much mud on my converse it makes it get stuck to the ground.

At the house Alyssa's blazer wasn't there but there was a note on the door, it said, "Myra...we went to a fancy restaurant without you...oh and we'll be gone for tomorrow, we'll be sleeping in a fancy hotel too so try and enjoy your last day as you can before Friday. Love, (not really) Alyssa." I scrunch the letter up and threw it in the grass. Inside I rush to my room and unlock the secret compartment I have beneath the dresser, it opens with a cooling scent of sweetness in the world. I pull the object out and reveal it, it was the white rose Mordecai gave me from when we were...uh...doing something afterwards. I touch the petals, their silky and smooth. I put it in my hair and smile big in the mirror, it doesn't look the same as it did when I was reflecting from Mordecai's eye's. I was here in this hell hole, suffering, and without love from anybody, when I should be there...in a safe haven. That's why I don't look good...it looks like I'm dying...from the inside. I take it out and put it back in the compartment, it closes and the smell is gone, only the smell of horrid problems were here now.

"_Come back here!" Said a huge man wearing a blue suit yells while running after me. I don't listen and keep running through the halls of this un-familiar place. I was wearing a dress, but not just a dress...the kind of clothing you wear when your in the hospital. I avoid all the arms that reach for me as I pass them, one grabs me tight, I punch whoever it was and take off again. "Get her!" The person said, it sounded as if he or she was holding their nose. An alarm goes on and everyone who was in their rooms, comes out and rub their eyes as if wondering what the heck was going on. Why they have to go hardcore on one girl? Dangerous I was they say...I'll show them dangerous. One man lunges at me, he fails, I jump on his back and fly over him. A door was near, I run faster and faster until the doorknob seemed only inches away from my grasp until...a woman steps in front of me and grabs my collar, "Hello...darling." She snarled. It was Ms. Pena, but...more mean and not so jolly! Her eyes blazed red and her perfect teeth turned to sharp pointers. She holds onto my arm and grips it tightly, the other doctors come and one pulls out a thin needle, "Don't worry, it will only hurt a lot." The doctor comes near my arm, I want to run again but Ms. Pena's grip was horrid on me, and I can't hurt an innocent woman. But she wasn't innocent anymore...the needle pierces my skin. I don't cry...I laugh. The doctor makes a confused look and keeps driving it deeper, I laugh even more. He gives up and pushes the syringe, the chemicals rush in me and Ms. Pena loosens her grip and lets me fall slowly to the floor, before I could close my eyes and fall asleep_ _I see Alyssa's figure in a faded form grinning at me..._

I snap awake and sit up, I'm breathing fast and sweating. I feel my head, its super hot, "So that bitch thinks she can send my to an asylum huh? Well...two can play this game." I get up and login on their computer. "Ok...all I gotta do is infiltrate Alyssa's database and her clients. Hmpf, hmpf." I said while doing it at the same time. "Then I just grab some of their money and transfer it to her's...lets say about...30,000 bucks each?...yeah." Alyssa works in a high society corporation, my dad made me go to one of her take-your-daughter-to-work day's. I was 13 at that time but when I got bored in her office I went down to the main one and figured out all the basics by the real person in charge, thank you Mr. Johnson!

I finished clicking the last of the clients bills, even the bosses one in her account and smiled really big. "Alyssa's gonna have it bad when she gets here." I laugh out to the heavens and looked at the clock. 5:58. I was gonna wake up anyway. I take my clothes off and wash them while I take a shower.

*_Officially Thursday morning_*

It was now Thursday and today's the day I'm taking Miranda to the RS universe with me. I was so excited that when I ran to the kitchen I practically slipped on the floor but laughed it off. The milk was spoiled but it was alright, I munched the cereal down and walked out of the house quickly really wishing the day would end already so I can be in the RS universe. I run outside and down the road, I was looking down the entire time, I would see one foot come out then the other would show up too, it would go like that for awhile, a couple rocks and bumps got in the picture but I avoided them easily, my necklace was swishing around quickly as I ran, I didn't want to stop, but eventually did when I looked up and saw the schools doors.

*_First hour_*

I was the first one in class this time. No one was there except Mrs. Hinojosa who was reading a worn out journal, the corners were torn and the covering no longer lasted the title. I smirk and walk to my desk, it was STILL dirty with all my drawings on it...I'm surprised no one threw it away. Vanessa flies on the window, I pull out my notebook and flip back a couple pages, to the one where Mordecai's stuck in the tree and nobody knows how he got up there. Ah, memories. I nearly scream when Miranda sits next to me, "Holy crap where did you come from?" I said fast and breathless. "I just walked in right now. Have you seen a picture anywhere?" "What did it have on it?" "Me and you with the Regular Show gang." "Oh!" I pull the picture out and hand it to her. "You dropped it yesterday, I tried to call out to you when you were walking away but you didn't seem to hear me." "Thanks." She said smiling. Her blue eye's shining in the light. I smile too and yawn. "You tired?" She asks me, "Yeah, I didn't get any sleep last night." "Here." She hands me a five hour energy bottle. "You actually drink this stuff?" I laugh a little. "Is that bad?" She looks a little worried. "Uh, no it's just that I don't drink caffeine." "I don't think this has caffeine in it." She looks at the bottle and says, "No...no caffeine. Just a little sugar." "Ok, but I don't drink that stuff anyway." She shrugs and stuffs it in her pocket. "I can't wait to go to your house today." "Me too. But I have something to tell you when we get there." "Did something happen?" "No, its just...well...I'll tell you when we're there." "Alright."

*_Ringing_* (_2__nd__ hour_)

Miranda was listening to her ipod again but the thing is, is that today was going so slow...HURRY UP! I look at the clock Mrs. Hinojosa installed the other day. _Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick...shut up, shut up, shut up. _I thought I would lose my mind if Miranda didn't stop my insanity first. "Myra?" I glance at Miranda and look down on my paper, blank. "Yeah?" "Don't you wish that someday...we could...you know." "What?" I'm paying attention to her now. "Be best friends?" I chuckle and place my hand on her shoulder. "We are best friends Miranda." "We are?" "Yeah, since the day we met." "Yay!" My hand slides off her shoulder and on my desk, I pat the paper a bit and blow a little air out. "This...is so boring." I said. Miranda didn't respond back, I could hear her singing a little song to herself, "Going to her house...for the first time...never did it, gonna do it, gonna be FUN!" Her sudden outburst caused Mrs. Hinojosa to shush her immediately. "Sorry." She said whispering. "Your really excited to come over aren't you." "Hell yeah I am!" Mrs. Hinojosa gives her a look, Miranda lowers her voice quickly. "Its gonna be so much fun!" She shrieked while covering her mouth. "It will be...don't forget to get the clothes." "I won't." I do a loop with my fingers and winked at her. She nods and I resume my vision to the clock...15 more seconds. _Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick._

_*Ringing*_

"Finally!" Miranda hops out of her desk, dragging me with her. She stops at the front doors of the school and says. "I'll be at your house as soon as possible!" Before she could leave I grab her shoulder and say. "Don't forget what I said ok?" "Bring a butt load of clothes, I got it...I got it!" She runs out of the school and waved as she hopped in her mothers car. I grin and start walking home myself.

On my way there, I look up at the sky and see orange layers surrounding the purplish clouds, Vanessa comes into view. I follow her around a bit until I see the house. I don't open the door yet, looking out in the open space in my front yard I take a deep breath and step inside. The door closes automatically and I put my stuff in my bag I'm gonna take with me. I sit on my bed and sigh deeply. _How am I suppose to explain everything to her? She'll think I'm nuts...unless she see's it herself, but I still have to make sure she isn't holding anything boy related... _just then a knock was heard at the door. "Who is it?" I yell across the room. "Its Miranda!" She yells back, "It's open!" She opens the door and closes it gently, once that was done she came running in my room and plopping next to me on the bed, her bag almost whacking me. "Hey buddy!" She squeezes me tight. "Hi. Um...Miranda...I have something to show and tell." "Show and tell? I love show and tell!" "Alright, but first I'll tell...you know how you said it was weird that Mordecai and Rigby were wearing jewelry?" "Yeah?" "Well...I'm the one who gave them the jewels." Her expression fades to a blank. "What?" "Its true!" "But how did?" "Look...it's a long story but it all happened with a simple pen-pal assignment..." I told her of how everything started and what happened during the time I was there, and how it all ended. "Wow...but...Myra, I don't want to be negative but...I just don't think I can believe you." "Look." I pull out my half of the necklace, the blue shined with her eyes, "I bought this for me and Mordecai to share forever...we had a few moments afterward but he gave me a beautiful white rose." I take out the rose and show her, she touches the petals, one falls out. "I'm sorry!" "It's ok. Its only a year old." "This all happened last year?" I nod. "But...I still don't..." "I know you don't...that's why I'm going to show you." "What do you mean?" "You know how I said Mordecai gave me an envelope that took me to his world?" She nods. I take out the letter and show her. "No way." "Way." "No...no it can't..." "Watch." I take her hand and stand her up, I make sure she has her bag with her and nothing that could jeopardize her figure. I smile at her while she makes a worried face...just as I expected. Vanessa swoops in and stays afloat of us. I open the letter and the black vortex I once saw before opens up and takes us in, while the letter closes I see Miranda screaming, I float to her and yell, "Miranda! Calm down!" She does, she looks at me and completely forgets why she was screaming. I see her looking down and I look too. Vanessa's swirling around and around like last time. Miranda yells, "We're gonna die!" "No we're not! Trust me!" She nods and we both end up landing on a soft puff of a cloud. I tell Miranda quietly, "Just close your eyes and open them slowly." "Ok." She tells me back. I shut my eyes and open them slowly and I see we are underneath the same tree I landed under a year ago. Miranda sits up. "Myra! You look..." "Older? Yeah...you are too...I told you I could get us here." "Oh my god...are we at where I think we're at?" "Yeah...the park." I hear her gasp really loud. "I so believe you now, I so do!" "Just wait until you see the house and the characters." "What's wrong with them." "Their more beautiful in person." She gasps again.

_I'm sorry I took so long, my head is throbbing with pain but I still managed to work nonetheless! Tell me what you think about this chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Miranda's gonna meet the RS gang! How exciting!_

I hear a last gasp from Miranda, she stands up and feels her hair, "My hair got longer!" "Yeah, your 21 like me." "Cool." She can't stop fiddling with her hair, I roll my eyes and take her hand, "Come on, I think its time for you to meet my personal friends." She nods and looks around the place while we walk, I'm glad she turned into a perfectly healthy human being like me. I didn't want her to end up like...you know who. "I hope Benson needs extra employment." "Myra, when you were here, did you have to work?" "Yeah but I do the laundry, I'm already working here by the way." "But...you've been gone for over a year, don't you think they will forget about the work you did?" "No...they will never forget me." We're walking in a small field now, just a couple more inches until we reach the house. "You might have to sleep with me and the guys." "You slept with the duo?" "Yeah." "They didn't offer another place for you to sleep?" "Yeah but I wanted to sleep with them." "Why?" "To get closer to Mordecai." I stop walking and point in front of me. "Well...there it is." She looks to where I'm pointing and she gasps really deep this time. The house was still there, no differences, no anything...surprisingly.

We reach the front door and I could feel Miranda's grip tighten on my hand, "Calm down...I'll introduce you...ok?" She nods while biting her small bottom lip. I knock on the door, its quiet for awhile until the door opens and Mordecai's standing in the doorway. "Myra!" He said while opening his arms, "Mordecai!" I jump up and hug him, he gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before setting me down. I'm guessing he still hasn't found his true love yet. "Its great to see you again!" "Me too." He pulls out his half of the necklace and connects it with mine. I laugh and put my hand on Miranda's shoulder, "Mordecai...this is my friend Miranda." "H-h-hi." She looked like she was having trouble talking so I patted her back to scoot her inside. Mordecai raises out his hand to her. "I'm Mordecai." She takes his hand slowly and shakes it, she nearly falls back but I catch her first. He releases her and says, "Hey Myra, we still have your game here if you wanna play it later." "Sure." "Is that Myra?" I hear rattling coming from upstairs, I look to see Benson coming downstairs, as usual he tries to shake hands with me but I hug him instead. "Hi Benson." I let him go and point to Miranda, "This is Miranda, she's my friend." "Nice to meet you." He also gives her a hand to shake, she does. I see that she shivered with the touch of his cold metal hand. "Hi sir." "Benson." "Hi B-Benson." He lets her go and walks next to Mordecai. "Hey Mordecai...where's Rigby?" Miranda says. "She knows about us too." "Pretty much." Me and Mordecai say quickly. Benson sighs and said, "Rigby's not feeling well." "What's wrong?" I ask him. "His head is throbbing and he's throwing up a little." "I'm gonna go see him, if that's ok." "Its fine." I nod. "Come on Miranda." I grab her hand and walk upstairs. "Myra...this is so cool!" She whispered to me. "I know right? You'll see everyone else later." "I can't wait to see Rigby." "He's cute, but it's the touch you'll love." "Really?" I nod again. "Nice." We're down the hall and at the last door. I open it slowly and we both step inside, I hear small coughs and a sneeze come from Rigby's trampoline. "Who's there?" Rigby said in a very sick tone. "It's Myra." Rigby sits up and holds out his arms, "Myra! *cough* I missed you!" I walk over to him and hug him gently. "Rigby...this is Miranda...she is a big fan of yours. And she's my friend." "Any friend of yours is a friend *cough* of mine." Miranda steps over to Rigby and shakes his hand, afterwards she moves her fingers a bit, she loved the touch. I know she did. "So Rigby..." I say. "Your sick?" He nods and coughs. "Aw...poor Rigby." Miranda said. Rigby holds up his hand and covers his mouth to block out a blood curdling cough. "Oops. I got it on the ring...dang it." "You need medicine or something?" "Nah, Mordecai gave me this *cough* pill that will knock me out in a couple minutes...weird thing is...its been about an hour. When Mordecai takes it he knocks out fa..." Rigby falls back in his trampoline snoring. "Aw, cute!" Miranda said giggling.

We step out of the room, Miranda was giggling uncontrollably. "Miranda calm down. Your funny bone will bust." I said half laughing. She stops and walks downstairs with me. "Where's Pops?" "Probably in his room." "I'm gonna go check." "1st door in the hall." "You don't think I know where it is?" She raises an eyebrow at me while smiling really big. "Alright, alright." She heads back upstairs, I go down and see Benson making coffee and Mordecai watching TV. "Coffee?" Benson offers. "Sure." I take the cup and sip a little and set it quickly but carefully down, "Um, ow. Hot." "Sorry...so how is everything back from where your from?" "Pretty good...my parents were thinking of sending me away tomorrow." "Where?" I sigh and blow in the cup before taking a sip, "An asylum." Mordecai turns around and looks over the couch, "Why?" He asks. "Cause I still don't talk to them and they think theirs something wrong with me...if you ask me...Alyssa's the only bitch who wants to get rid of me...now. But, I did something that could make her go to prison for a long time." "What did you do?" Benson says to me, I chuckle. "I hacked into her account and transferred a whole bunch of money in there." Benson gulped. "Don't worry Benson...I will never and I repeat...never do that to you." I put my hand on his back and patted him. He smiles warmly and looks away from me. "What?" I turn around and see Mordecai sitting really still, I turn to face Benson again but then Mordecai bursts out laughing in the background. I smile and run to the couch, I lunge at Mordecai. We both fall on the couch together, I playfully shove him and he does the same. "What's so funny?" I ask him, laughing myself. "Its just...Benson got so worried and then..." Mordecai was chuckling again, I feel a cold metal hand rub my back, and then disappear. It was Benson, he was chuckling too, he goes out the front door and smiles at me and Mordecai before closing it, "Rake the leaves when your done fooling around." He shuts the door. I raise an eyebrow and say, "Fooling around? Benson's gotten a lot calmer." "Pfft no he hasn't. He's only calm when you're here, once you left BOOM! He's back to normal pissed off Benson." I chuckle and give Mordecai a big long kiss before getting up and sitting on my own side of the couch. "I see you haven't found anybody else yet?" "Nope...you're my one and only." "Sweet dude." We both look at the TV and I hear Miranda come downstairs, she was talking with Pops. "And your more than welcome to stay here my lady...Hello Myra!" Pops comes around the couch and squeezes me until my lungs couldn't catch even a puff of air. "Hi...Pops." He lets me go and runs outside giggling. Miranda comes to the couch and sits on my left, Mordecai loops his arm around me and hugs me a bit. Miranda see's this and says, "So...you two are together?" "Yeah." "Is that why you never go to the coffee shop anymore?" "Yes, because Myra's the only one for me...I don't know about Rigby and Eileen. Rigby freaking hates Eileen, but she's such a sweet gal." "She is isn't she." "But I just don't see it happening, he's always avoiding her, makes bad remarks and..." I cut Mordecai off and whisper to him, "_You know...Miranda really likes Rigby." "She does?" "A lot actually...maybe if we get them together..." "But what about Rigby? I don't think he will..." "Mordecai...everyone thought you were the kind of guy to be with Margaret...but look at you now! You never go to the coffee shop anymore and we're a couple. That's not weird or wrong at all. I bet if I tell Miranda the basics about Rigby he will start to like her and soon they'll..." "...be a couple too! You're a genius." _We both smile and kiss again, completely ignoring the fact that Miranda was watching us. I break it off and scoot next to her, "Hey Miranda...you like Rigby right?" "Yeah." "A lot?" "Yesh!" "What if I told you, that you could get it on with Rigby?" "I can?" I nod. "How?" "Hang on." I scratch Mordecai's belly before taking Miranda's hand and walking out the door, "Don't tell Rigby about this, just butter him up to her." "Alright...love you." I don't close the door, I stop it mid-way and let Miranda go, "W-what did you say?" "I said I loved you." I back up and walk over to Mordecai, "You said you loved me..." "Yeah is that bad?" "No...no that's...wonderful...I've never had anybody say they loved me before...I love you Mordecai. I love you a lot." "I love you too..." I kissed him again and left the house happily. "Bye."

I shut the door and sigh heavily, "That...was super cute." "Yeah." "What did you mean by no one said they loved you before?" "Well..." I start walking and down the porch, I think Miranda was following me cause I heard her converse step harshly on the stairs. "...when my mom died my dad started to date a girl who was a real bitch, during that time she was determined to keep me away from my dad and convince him to do anything she wants...then they got married and everything went bonkers." "Oh...well...I see Benson isn't as bad as I thought he would be." "Nah, he's all Benson. He's calm around me and you." "Cool...so how can I get it with Rigby?" "Easy, I've hung around with him long enough to gain his trust, he told me not to tell anybody about his personal life." "You don't have to..." "But I want to, I don't want Rigby to be a loner when he actually does grow up." "Me neither." "So that's when you come in, I'm gonna tell you all about Rigby." "Alright...shoot." We're in the way back of the park, where you can see the next forest and cars zoom by. "Theirs a few things Rigby loves the most." "And they are?" I sit and she does the same, "He loves people who are into sports and violence." "Ok." "People who can defend themselves...and him too." Miranda chuckles. "And lastly he loves and I mean absolutely loves people who like him for who he is...he doesn't throw punches and that really hurts his manly hood, for that all you gotta do is warm him up, don't let him feel bad that he can't leave marks on people bigger then him." "Aw...that sucks." "Yeah I know, but he's such a sweet guy on the inside, on the outside he's rude and cranky all the time, but you need to bring the sweetness out of him...by going from what you've heard and from here." I point to the middle of her chest, "My boobs?" "No, your heart sweety." "Oh...oh I get it, thanks for the advice Myra." "No problem, and if you need anymore information just tell me and I'll tell you ok?" "Alright." "Now lets get back to the house." I stand up and pull Miranda up with me. "Are you working here now Miranda?" "Pops said I am, I'm gonna be doing the dishes and other work too. And I'm sleeping in his room." "You don't want to sleep with Rigby?" "I just met him, I can't go and sleep with him on the first day." We're walking back the path we came from. "And that's another thing, Rigby's always lonely at night, he shivers and breathes horribly, it gets annoying but he's always cold, and I know Mordecai wouldn't let him snuggle with him. That's what you're here for, when he touched your hand, I saw it also touched his heart that your beautiful and a really big fan of his...some people don't like Rigby that much." "Aw...I'll tell Pops if I can sleep with you guys." We're almost at the house and some big open space which I think is the front yard. "You might have to sleep on the floor, unless Rigby want's you to sleep with him." "Did you have to sleep on the floor when you were here?" "Yes...it sucked but then I started to become really good friends with everybody and..." A loud yell was heard inside, I open the door and I see Benson cussing out to the heavens that he just bought a new mug and it broke or something. He see's me and Miranda staring at him, he clears his throat and makes a very hard smile of madness. "Sorry for that." "Its fine, Alyssa does the same thing when she breaks one of her nails." We go upstairs and finish our conversation as we walk down the hall. Right when I was gonna open the door I ask Miranda, "Hey...how long did you tell your parents you were staying at my house...or here?" "A week." "And their ok with that?" "Yeah...they were thinking of going on vacation anyway." "Nice." I open the door and we see Mordecai patting Rigby's back gently, the bluejay see's us and raises his hand up to his beak and does a shush signal. I nod and walk over to him, Miranda goes too but she kneels down where Rigby's laying his head. I see her hand, I know she's having the urge to touch him again, I look at her and nod. Miranda places her hand on the small raccoons head and rubs it gently. "How long is he sick for?" I whisper to Mordecai. "Its just the 24 hour flu, it'll pass by." "Thank god." Miranda says. Rigby's eye's flutter open, he doesn't look at me nor Mordecai, he looks straight at Miranda. He smiles and moves his head a bit as if wanting Miranda to rub him more, she does and Rigby sighs in a good way.

Me and Mordecai leave the room and walk downstairs, "What time is it?" I ask Mordecai. "8 something I don't know." "Dark already?" "Yeah...you wanna watch a scary movie?" "The humor one?" "No...an actual scary movie." "Sure." We sit on the couch and Mordecai plays the movie, I don't remember what the title was, it appeared and disappeared when the movie started.

"_But Jonathan...we have so much to live for!" "I'm sorry my dear Cynthia but things change after time and I must feed." "No! No please! What about the children!" "...they died." "No...NO! You fucking killed them!" "I didn't kill them...she did." _A woman with black hair and big yellow eyes came in the picture. _"Elizabeth! How could you!" _She smiles, revealing blood covered teeth. _"We must feed Cynthia...either you give us your blood, or we take it by force...tearing you limb by limb." _The movie was half over and I wasn't even terrified, Mordecai on the other hand was shaking a bit, I laugh. _"I rather fucking die for the sake of my children then give my blood to you gracefully!" "Jonathan...get her." _The tall man in black lunges at the poor innocent girl in a shining but torn up blue dress. "_Before I die...Jonathan...even though you're a vampire, I love you with all my heart, you might not know that but..." _The tall man licks his lips and says, "_Your damn right I don't." _He sinks his teeth in the girl, her legs scrambling around...they stop. Her hand drops to the floor and she's dead. _"She knew it was coming." _Elizabeth said. "_She knew all along...what a shame it was...well time to take out her heart." "Wait why?" "Pfft, duh! To restore balance between the vampire world and the human world." "And you think taking out their hearts would do something?" _She ignores him and strikes her hand in the middle of Cynthia's chest, you could hear her ribs break and blood splash everywhere, she pulls her hand out, leaving a line of blood spread on the floor. _"Success!" _It skips a scene to where their in a high castle and there's a bunch of vampires in a big round table talking about stuff, Elizabeth comes to the big high chair and places 3 hearts on the table. _"Oh high council of vampires!" _The leader says. "_We now have the power to rid the world of humans and other living creatures!" "Wait what!" _Jonathan speed walks to Elizabeth and yells at her. _"I thought you said we needed the hearts to balance the world!" "I lie." "What!" "I said I lied, I only told you that so you can kill your wife and I can take her heart and now we can kill all humans." "You...made me kill...my wife just so you can rid the world of humans." "Yup." "But...I once was a human..." "Wait!" _The leader yells down on them. "_You were once a human?" _He nods...man this movies stupid, wonder where Mordecai gets these crappy movies...gonna burn that place to the ground. _"All former human vampires were suppose to be in the outside world, known as Earth! To where they can die like the rest of the humans!" "I refuse to go down to the hell-bent brutal place!" "Very well...guards! Off with the humans head!" _Is this Alice in Wonderland or what? They grab Jonathan's arms and the executioner comes and chops his head clean off, it bounces off the screen and onto the blood covered ground...the end.

The screen goes dark and I have to say...that was the most stupidest movie I have ever seen. On the VCR box it read, 1:23. I yawn and look up at Mordecai, I was leaning on him this entire time, he was asleep. I shake him a bit and whispered, "Mordecai...Mordecai." He opens his eyes a little and looks at me, his eyes were half opened but he still managed to respond to me, "W-what?" "You fell asleep on the couch, lets go to the room." He sighs and pushes me gently off of him and he stands up wobbly. I put my hand on his back and we start walking upstairs together. In the room Mordecai falls on his bed fast and yawns, I look over at Rigby's trampoline, it seems Miranda fell asleep in the same position we saw her last, her head was laying against Rigby's and her hand was still moving slowly. I smile and lay in next to Mordecai, he pulls the covers over both of us and says, "Night Myra." "Night Mordecai." I scoot more back so that my back was pressed against Mordecai's stomach, I sigh and look at Miranda again, she looked so peaceful and happy with Rigby. I feel something go over me, it was Mordecai's arm, he squeezes me a bit, I droop my arm over his and turn over so that I was facing him. I smile and bury my face in his chest, he squeezes me again and I yawn and fall asleep in his arms.

_Oh how sweet it is to have Miranda here, the fun parts will come later on in the chapters...my head doesn't hurt that much anymore so I'll be able to right a little more each day so I can update faster. Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning I hear tweets at the window, Vanessa taps the glass. Tap, tap...tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap...tap, tap...tap, tap. She says to get ready and help Miranda work today. I sigh and slide out of bed, it was extremely hot in the room for some reason, I pull on my shirt and leave to the bathroom. I noticed Miranda was still rubbing on Rigby's fur, I see Rigby open his eyes and smile at me. He turns around so he's facing the ceiling and lets Miranda rub his tummy this time. I chuckle and head out the door.

The tiles on the bathroom floor were cold and slippery, somebody must have used the shower before me, I shrug and lock the door so no one can barge in when I undress myself. The water starts out cold then turns to warmth, I rub the water around my body letting it consume me. I look down on the drain, the water swirls into a small tornado and dives in the holes. I sing a little song in my head,

"_I'm through standing in lines at clubs I'll never get in, its like the bottom of a knife and I'm never gonna win this, life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be._

_**Tell me what you want.**_

_I wanna brand new house on the episode of cribs and a bathroom I can play baseball in and a king sized tub big enough for ten plus me._

_**Careful what you need.**_

_I need a credit that's got no lead in it, and a big black jet with a bedroom in it, gonna join my align club at thirty seven thousand feet._

_**Been there done that.**_

_I wanna a new tool bus full of old guitars, find a star O' Nelly with boulevard_, _some web between Cher and James to eat is fine for me._

_**So how you gonna do it.**_

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame, I even cut my hair and changed my name...cause we all just a wanna be big rock stars, and living hill top houses, driving fifteen cars, the girls come easy and the drugs come cheap, we'll all stay skinny cause we just won't eat and we'll...hang out in the coolest bar, and the VIP with movie stars, every good gold digger's gonna wind up there, every playboy bunny with a bleach blonde hair and we'll hey, hey, I wanna be a rock sta..."_

_*Knocking*_

I snap my eyes open, I completely forgot I was taking a shower, the knocking continued, "Myra! You've been in there for an hour are you alright?" It was Mordecai..._I was in here for an hour! What the hell? Did I daze off or something? _"I-I'm fine!" "We'll be downstairs if you need us!" "Ok!" I turn the water off quickly and drain it, once it was all gone I rap myself up and exit the bathroom, I bump into Mordecai on my way out, "I thought you were downstairs!" I shriek, how embarrassing. "I haven't gone yet, I was waiting to see if there's anything wrong." One side of the towel was quickly sliding off, I catch it and start walking to the bedroom, "Nothing wrong, I just dozed off that's all." "Miranda and Rigby are downstairs already, if you were wondering." "Good I kinda need a little privacy in the room right now." "Alright." We were talking so fast I didn't pay attention that the whole top front of the towel slid on my arms, I hug my chest tight making sure Mordecai doesn't see anything, "I'll meet you downstairs Mordecai." "M-kay." I shut the door and hear his footsteps disappear. I lean against the door and slide down, I sigh and fiddle with the towel, standing up I shut the blinds on Mordecai's window and the curtains on Rigby's...how weird it was they both have different things on their windows. The towel drops and I start to get dressed, I hum the rest of the song and smile while putting my necklace on. _I can't believe Mordecai almost caught a glimpse of me...not like the last time where I was barely getting dressed and he comes in and see's me. Ugh..._

Downstairs I hear Miranda talking with Rigby who seems to be feeling a lot better, Mordecai's in the kitchen talking with Pops about how he wanted to do this that one time or to do that, that other time. The door opens and Skips comes inside. _Knocking needs to be done in this house, gosh dang! _Miranda shakes hands with him and then the big yeti shakes my hand too, "Good to have you back." He says in his deep baritone voice, those are like the only real words I have ever heard him say instead of grunting. I smile and sit on the couch next to Rigby, "So Miranda...do you like Gears of War?" Miranda makes a quick worried glance at me, I nod and she says, "Yeah I do." "Cool...I hear it's a great game." "It is." I state. "You've played it?" "Yes I did, one of my step-brothers left to the store and he didn't come back for about 2 hours but during that time I was playing the game as much as I can before he got back and almost beat the crap out of me." "Suckish but cool." Rigby said, he looks back at Miranda and they start chatting again. _I hope Miranda gets with Rigby...they will be super cute together...it'll be a shame once we leave though. _I thought to myself, I yawn and go outside. Its hot and cool at the same time, the leafs weren't raked. I shrug and rake them for awhile, just saving the anger Benson might throw if he see's them here like this. Done. I wipe my forehead considering the fact there wasn't even a drop of sweat on me. Only 5 more days until we're back to the crappy old life I'm in and the sweet old life she's in. I sigh and run, dropping the rake and letting it fall on the pile of leafs. I was running so fast I didn't know where I was going, first I pass a couple tree's, then there's no road, then...nothing. I look forward and see nothing but white, the color of the ground ends in the white abyss. I walk forward, thinking maybe this was a stupid idea but I still go, the instinct was on.

A few minutes of walking in the white place I decide to turn back but...there was no back, it was white behind me and white all around. I panic and yell, "Where the hell am I!" I hear a voice up ahead, it sounded like Mordecai's, without hesitation I run straight towards the voice, "Mordecai? Is that you?" I yell. "Closer my dear...so much more to be done." "For what?" I stop running when a big purple but greenish light explodes only a few feet away from me, the smoke rises and pours on the ground, its blowing towards me, I step once and again and soon I start to run. Too late, the wind fiercely blows me off my feet and I fly to the ground hard. The wind keeps blowing, I can hardly breathe, I shut my eyes. I feel the wind calm itself and finely lift away, I blink a few times and see the sky was red with orange highlights, the clouds were black and the ground felt hard as rock. I sit up and see I'm in the middle of a road, the buildings were broken and looks like they were all demolished. I gasp when I see the streets lined with black scratch marks and oil spilled everywhere, fires where fuming in the background and there were...blood and dead bodies everywhere, no grass either but hard gravel. I stand up and shout, "Hello? Anybody here?" No response_. _Only one thought popped up...the park.

I run as hard and fast as I can, I run past the video store, then the coffee shop and I finally reach the gates for the park, they were locked and covered in blood, I reacted horribly and climbed over the gate. _What the hell is going on? Why is everything so bad? _I couldn't think right now, I was worried of what had happened to the RS gang, I stop by Muscle-Man and HFG's trailer and knock on the door, as I do it crashes to the ground and turns to ash, the whole trailer turns to ash in a split second too. I gasp when I see Muscle-Man and HFG in a stone like corpse, I touch Muscle-Man to which I regret, he collapses and breaks into a bunch of pieces, so does the little ghost that was resting on his hand, "Oh my god!" I shriek and run again.I stop at Skips house too, but...no house was there, only a couple of boards and hard wall lay there, I shake my head no and run to the house.

Once there I cover my mouth, the house had broken pieces on the edges and blood streaming the porch, I run inside and trip over something, something pierces my hand, I get up and see a long gash in my hand, I turn it to the side and see a big piece of glass still in there. I don't want to pull it out but I have to, I grab it and yank it out, it stings terribly and leaves a string of blood drip to the floor, the glass came from..._OH MY GOD! _It was Benson, his glass was broken and his dispenser was missing and his knob was broken as well, his arms were scratched up and covered in blood and his face was a terrified but dead expression, I step over him and see the walls are covered in blood too, the once white couch was now streamed in blood and black soot. UpstairsI open the first door, the doorknob was still wet but I touched it anyway, I look around Pops room, his bed was not folded but torn and really dirty, his piano was dripping with blood, do I dare and open the top? Yes, yes I do. I put both hands on the top and hoist it up, inside was Pops dead body with blood covering everything, it looked like when your chewing gum and you keep your mouth open it kinda does that droop thing and rests on your tongue, only this was blood. I make a disgusted face and leave the room quickly. I check the bathroom, the mirror was broken and the sink was smashed, I look over at the bathtub and see small brown legs dangling from the edge, "No..." I walk slowly towards it and see the tub full of blood and underneath...was Rigby. Tears start forming in my eyes, his ring was gone but there were slits on his neck and arms, a huge X crosses his stomach, his tail was cut in half too. I wanna touch him, feel that soft touch we all love, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I exit the bathroom and look in the last room...their room.

The door opens automatically for me, the room looked normal, unless you count the blood splats on the walls than no, no it doesn't. Rigby's trampoline was torn up and Mordecai's bed was just a big lump of blood. I didn't want to look under there but it was the only way to find out if there's something or someone laying underneath those sheets. Right when I was gonna pull off the covers I flinch back and aim my arm at the closet, instinct again. I pry the closet shades open and see a hand come out, then a head, then the whole body. It was Miranda's body, "M-Miranda..." I whisper, I rub the back of my hand against her cheek and I start crying even more, "You were the first friend I ever had..." It was silent in the room, nothing was heard except for my voice and the fire that could be heard a couple miles away. Her mouth was open and her eyes were only half of that. Some of her hair was missing and her body was full of maggots. I hold my vomit and return to the sheets, I yank them off and see Mordecai. His arms slit and his left leg broken, you could see the bone sticking out too, the bluejay's beak was twisted and his tail feathers look like they were bitten by a mob of rats. His body was covered in the worst scent of blood, I didn't care what he felt, looked, or even smelt like, I clung to him and started crying, "Mordecai!" I screamed. I buried my face in his bloody chest and bawled my eyes out. I lay him back down and shield my eyes as I cover him back up. I don't know what's happening right now or why everything's like this but I'm gonna figure it out one way or another.

In the middle of the field in front of the house I scream aloud, "WHOEVER THE FUCK YOU ARE, YOU'RE A DIRTY SICK BASTARD FOR DOING THIS! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM OR WHY YOU DID THIS BUT IF YOU SHOW YOURSELF I WILL BEAT THE LIVING FUCK OUT OF YOU!" I take a couple breaths for yelling that long, I notice Vanessa wasn't anywhere, I swear if this person hurt her...get ready for the bloodbath of a lifetime. The clouds start forming into a circle, a big circle actually and shoots a lightning strike at me, I jump back and gasped when the smoke cleared and I see...

_Who did Myra see? You gotta find out later! Myra's in some strange place for some reason, you'll also find that later too! Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I couldn't read my last chapter over so if there's any little or misplaced problem and it seems it didn't make sense, sorry for that._

The smoke clears and I see...nothing... "What?" A blast of green light scans the area and turns the world white again. "What the hell is going on?" "Myra..." "Who's there!" A voice comes out of nowhere, it was a mixture of Mordecai and a strangers voice, "Life...dies down...eventually but your WRONG!" I'm blown off my feet and onto the floor, I land on my injured hand and it stings. "What do you mean?" I stay calm, hoping maybe this person won't throw me again. "Don't fool around child! You know what I mean!" I was wrong, I'm tossed again, a trail of blood leads from when I landed to where I fell just now, my hand stings terribly, I hug it on my chest to stop the pain. "I'm serious I don't!" "You must know since you're the one and only being to come to the RS universe." "Twice actually." "Don't interrupt me!" I end up rolling a few inches away from the voice, I hold in the pain. "You are the one who sent me to a never ending realm of darkness and despair, letting my body rip to the very core of all souls in the universe." "I didn't do anything to you, you...whoever you are!" "Hmpf...you may not know this but you are the one who did such things as what you did to me." "That blazing vision earlier? I didn't do that!" "Of course you didn't...I did. That is what the world was suppose to be if you hadn't dragged me to hell and refused to let me rid of the that cursed bird." "Mordecai?" "SILENCE!" This time I actually fly a couple yards and hit an invisible wall of some sort. "Of course you blithering idiot!...that bluejay was the only source I had to make the world a wonderful and terrible place...he still lives to which he will no more." "You killed everyone else! Why?" I start crying, trying not to imagine the scenes I had witnessed awhile ago. "They stood in the way, they had to die." "If your just a voice...how did you manage to kill them?" "Posses a mortal." "Which mortal?" It was quiet for what seemed like hours until the voice spoke, "That's none of your concern." "But when did this, or when will this day happen?" "Soon." "Nuh, uh! You even try to do anything like what I saw, your dead!" I start walking away, even though there wasn't anywhere to walk to. "FOOL!" I'm hoisted off the ground and into the air, "I WILL RID THE BIRD SO CHAOS CAN FULFILL THE WORLD AND LET ME RISE FROM THE GROUND AND RULE IT!" I feel my body tighten, "ITS NEVER GONNA HAPPEN! I'LL STOP YOU!" I scream aloud. A red line of smoke appears out of nowhere, it swirls around me and stops at my face, I hold my breath, I didn't want this thing inside of me. For my luck it shoots out of the sky and into a depth of space. I'm dropped on the floor, I see everything reverts back to normal. The voice says, "This day will arrive whether you try and stop me or not." in a small whisper, I mutter, "F-fuck you...stranger...you'll never win." The voice disappears and I'm left on the ground, my body extremely painful and nothing I can do.

I try moving my body, nothing happened. I felt worthless in all ways imaginable. I scream to make sure at least one person can come and help me, it works and Pops came running, "Oh, oh dear me, what happened?" _Ah great. _"Pops...I can't move...help me please." "Did your body fall into slumber once more?" "No...its just...I can't...move!" "My word! Your hand spews red jelly!" I glance at my hand to which its still bleeding un-controllably...it stings a bit, "Carry me to the house Pops...please." He makes a cute but worried face and picks me up baby style. "We'll fix this in a jiffy." For some reason this moment reminds me of a memory, maybe a year ago? I don't know what just happened but the white abyss was no longer there, it was just a forest, why was Pops hanging around this part of the park? I notice that we're near the house. It was closer than I thought.

Pops uses his left hand to open the door and carefully take me inside, the hand with the gash (my right) was dangling, I look in one of the picture frames, I noticed I was extremely dirty and almost drenched with blood, I guess when the mysterious voice dropped me it didn't clean me off. Mordecai and Rigby were sitting on the couch while Benson and Muscle-Man plus HFG in the kitchen, I don't know where Miranda was but I still couldn't move a muscle. Pops sounded like he didn't know where to start, no one was paying attention to me. I mean I can feel things I just can't move, I feel the blood sliding off my hand and dripping to the floor, Pops notices and asks, "Does anybody have a band-aid?" For some reason I get a horrible headache and I feel woozy, my head rests a little more in Pops' arms and I feel my eyes droop a bit, but I manage to stay awake. Rigby asks why and Pops says, "Myra has a boo-boo." "How bad is it?" "Um...I don't know." No one still doesn't pay attention that's when I cough a bit, more like a freaking storm. Mordecai gets up and finally sees me the way I am. "OH MY GOD! Myra what happened!" Everyone else draws their attention towards me, they gasp and I close my eyes a bit and take a deep breath, "I-I don't know..." I said very quiet, "I was running around and then...a vision...and, and..." I felt like I couldn't breathe, either because I fell in deep pain or maybe I didn't wanna tell them of what I saw. Benson looks at my gashed hand, I know it was leaving a puddle on the floor, just by looking at the reflection on his glass. "I can't move." I state, "Her body isn't in slumber this time, she can't move a muscle." Pops says the rest, "Well how are you suppose to clean yourself up? You'll drown if we just leave you in the bathtub." Benson said. "I'll help her." Mordecai says while raising his wing. "She's a girl idiot." Muscle-Man tells him. "And?" He tells him back. "It'll be weird having you clean a girl up." "Says the guy who doesn't clean himself in the first place." "You know who else doesn't clean themselves in the first place?" "Muscle-Man shut up!" He does...surprisingly. Mordecai comes over and touches my hand, I make a painful face, "I'll get you cleaned up alright?" I sigh again and smile. Benson steps in and says, "Why doesn't Miranda help clean her up?" "Sorry Benson but Miranda's kinda using the shower right now, she's been in there for god knows how long." "Wait for her to get out then." "Look at this dude! She's covered in blood and her hand is bleeding, you think she's not in a lot of pain right now!" Benson shakes his head and said, "Fine...use Pops bathroom." "Give her to me Pops." Mordecai says, Pops extends his arms out and gently places me in Mordecai's. Mordecai heads upstairs, Rigby follows too, the bluejay notices and tells him to stay downstairs. The raccoon goes back down while we enter Pops room. The room was nice and neat, no blood anywhere, Mordecai lays me on the bed and goes in the bathroom to turn on the water. _Why did I see that vision? Who did that guy posses? And why can't I move? _Mordecai makes a grunt making me stop my thoughts, he comes back and waves his hand around, as if he were burnt or something.

He doesn't take me off the bed, he just smiles and starts to raffle my shirt a bit. "Mordecai?" "Yeah?" "Don't you think it is a bit weird that your gonna help my clean up?" "We're dating anyway, and I've already had glimpses of some of your girly things a few times, why not see the whole thing...I mean...you see me naked all the time anyway." "That's true." "See?" He takes my shirt off and whistles, I laugh and feel my hand sting again, I gain control of my neck which is kinda helpful, I look at it, it squirts a few blood splats on the sheets. "Oops." "We'll get that cleaned up later." I smirk, Mordecai's un-buttoning my pants and zipper, I feel weird just having Mordecai do this for me, I mean it's the least he can do, I can't move so why not! I feel my pants slide off my legs and hear them plop on the floor. "Um...this is kinda embarrassing to...you know...take the rest off." "Just close your eyes and I'll tell you where to go." "Ok." "But you gotta flip me over if your gonna unhook me." Mordecai blushes horribly, and flips me on my stomach, "Put your hands on my back and I'll feel where your at...heh rhyme. Anyway just keep your eyes closed." "Ok...here I go." I feel his feathered hands on my back, it feels good but I need to direct him. "Your going too low, go a little higher." He quickly moves his arms up and touches my shoulders, "Go a bit down." He's almost there, I noticed he was leaning over me, I just need him to unhook me and...god why can't my actions come back already! I try to move my arms a bit, "I-I feel it...now what?" "Unhook it." He picks the strap up and scrambles his fingers, it clicks and my bra is now loose, my arms got a bit of motion, I try even harder, my left arm flies out and accidently knocks Mordecai's leg and he comes tumbling on top of me, "Oof!" "S-sorry Myra." "Nah, its fine." I move my left arm, its working fine. I move my right, it moves too, "Hey Mordecai, I can move again...uh, can you get off please?" He rolls off of me and on the bed, "Sorry...I'm glad you can move now. "Yeah." I try hoisting myself up, "You think you can help me get to the bathroom." "Sure." He grabs my left hand and pulls me up, I wobble a bit and my bra drops to the floor, Mordecai shields his eyes and continues to help me walk. "Mordecai your 23 years old your gonna have to see them eventually." He moves his fingers a bit and closes them again. I smile and close the door, leaving the tall bluejay on the other side. "I'll be out here if you need me." "Ok." I turn the water on and finish undressing myself, I feel the water with my right hand, the blood swirls down the drain.

I sit in the tub, I didn't want to stand up this time. I relax and sink inside the water, its so warm and quiet. Closing my eyes a bit I sigh and sink in the water even more, before I could fall into a blissful nap I hear something, not like clanking, or stomping, but...singing? I sit up and listen a little more carefully,

"_I see the blood all over your hands, does it make you feel more dead than you already am. It was all just a part of my plan, the pistols shaking in my hands and all I hear is the sound..." _It sounded like that song Miranda sang in class that one day, except with different words, I literally jump when the voice goes deep and screeching. "_I killed you, I killed you! You had to die! You had to stop breathing, you have no more taste guy, I need to live without you! I don't want no more solitude! I'll rise from the floor when I'm done with you! Always, always, always...your dead." _That last one made me shiver, I quickly scrub and rinse. I step out of the shower and dress fast, not wanting to forget what I heard. After awhile I run out of the bathroom and see Mordecai laying on Pops bed, bored as ever. "Mordecai!" "Yeah?" He sits up. "Ah Myra your forgot to wash your hand." My hand was still gushing out blood, I didn't care I needed to tell Mordecai what I heard. "Mordecai, I heard this thing in the shower, and, and it sounded so creepy! And it was like this song I heard, but mixed around and..." Mordecai places his finger on my lips, "Ssshh, calm down. Your probably still a little wacked out about earlier but we need to clean your hand first." "But..." He takes me back to the bathroom and cleans my hand, "I don't think this will close up but I'll just rap it with a gauze." He clicks the mirror open and takes out a roll of the long bandage and raps it around my hand. "Ow." "Sorry." He continues rapping it until its all done and no more blood leaks out of my hand. "All better?" "I guess. But listen to me..." "Lets go downstairs." _He's not even letting me get a word in...I need to tell him what I heard and what I saw, but if he doesn't believe me, then he'll think I'm crazy when I'm not...he'll believe me...I hope._

We're sitting on the couch, nothing to do but watch TV. No one else is here except me, and Mordecai. _Perfect, now all I gotta do is tell him. _"Mordecai?" "Yes?" He looks at me. "I need to tell you something." "Is it about the thing earlier?" "Yeah but please listen this time." "Alright." "Well...I was taking a shower and I heard this song. But the words were different and it sounded horrible." "Yeah you told me." "Really?" He nods. "Did you hear the song too?" He shakes his head no and makes a worried face. "Myra...what happened?" "What do you mean?" "A few hours ago you were missing, I thought you were shopping or something but then Pops comes in carrying you covered in blood and now your like...this." "Oh, well I was running and I found this white abyss, I know it was a stupid thing to do but I walked in and suddenly I was in a whole new place...a place full of sorrow and death. And, I got worried that if everything looked that horrible, then something must've happened to you. So I ran to the park and then..." I start crying. "I f-found everyone dead...even you...I was crying while hugging your blood soaked corpse..." "Gross." I made a face. "...and I got so pissed off I went outside and yelled out to nothing_,_ then everything went white again and then this voice said that it needed you dead to rule the world and..." Mordecai had his face in his hand, as if not even listening, "Mordecai are you listening?" "Yeah, just uh...just keep going." He said while waving the hand he had his face buried in, he buries his face again once I start talking, "...then it throws me around and then I'm all beat up...the end." The bluejay sighs heavily and gets up, "Where are you going?" "Nowhere, I just...need a little coffee that's all." "You don't believe me do you." I say flatly. "I do its just that...I've been here for years and I never heard of a thing such as of what you said." "You should have! I mean you and Rigby always end up going through some shit like that but yet you don't think you've ever heard of what I said!" I hadn't realized I was raising my voice at him, I would never, ever! Raise my voice to him or anybody here! "Myra please!" He snapped at me...he snapped at me! My heart drops and it stops beating for awhile, "D-don't yell at me Mordecai...please." A tear falls off my cheek, he sighs and comes over to me, he kisses my head and hugs me, "I'm sorry." "Me too...I should've known you wouldn't have believed me." "Myra...when will you get it?" "Get what?" "Love." "Huh?" "I love you, that means I'll always be there for you, I'll always believe you no matter what you say...that's what loves all about. Believing in each other, even if such stories are unbelievable...their believable to me.""I love you Mordecai." He smiles. We were about to kiss when I hear a creak come from the stairs, I get off the couch and step on the first stair, a slam was heard at the end of the hall. "Come on Mordecai, someone was watching us." "You sure?" "Yeah." We head upstairs andinto the bedroom, Rigby was sleeping and Miranda was looking through the window. "Hey Miranda...where have you been?" She doesn't answer me,"I think its best if you stay downstairs Mordecai." "Let me get Rigby." Mordecai goes to the trampoline that held the sleeping raccoon and he carefully picked him up, not wanting to wake up his friend. He left the room, leaving me to deal with what problems Miranda has, Vanessa finally shows up, she's been gone for a long time, she lands on my arm. "Where have you been?" I say quietly. She taps against the dresser beside me. Tap, tap, tap...tap, tap...tap, tap, tap, tap...tap...tap, tap. She says she was dealing with another problem, she had been trapped somewhere but unknown of the location, and asleep throughout the whole time. "Go downstairs mom I'm gonna deal with this myself." She nods her little head and flies out of the room.

I walk over to Miranda, "Miranda? Are you ok?" She still doesn't respond, I nudge her shoulder and all of a sudden she twists her neck fast and towards me, she grabs me and throws me across the room and on the bed, I look at her. Her blue eyes were now blood red and her teeth were pointed, she flicks her tongue at me, it was like a snake's tongue. She didn't say anything she just stood there looking like a freaking demon child, Miranda grabs the window sill and cranks it open, she leaps out. I get up and look out the window, she's gone. Mordecai comes in and asks what happened, I'm speechless. I look down and see a note, I grab it and show it to Mordecai, he tells me he doesn't understand, I look closer at the note it read, _"__The bird __will__ die soon and I will rule__!_" I don't know what that means but I better show Skips in the morning.

_Sorry if its short but I'm determined to keep writing. Can you guess what the note said?_ _It will be revealed in chapter 6! And then everything will make sense, about the vision too. Oh and I'm sorry for those last paragraphs, I didn't want to go in all detailed about Mordecai undressing her...yuck...Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for that mis-placed sentence at the end of the story, it was suppose to be written in some random letters but I guess the spell checker found it and corrected it_, _now I feel stupid but in this chapter she's gonna be confused about the note cause in __there__ she see's gibberish...(Gosh I'm stupid...X^S)_

After that incident yesterday I was too afraid to go near Miranda at all, she was so not herself. Downstairs she was perfectly fine, like if she didn't remember anything from last night, or how she acted, but even though her personality stayed she would leap from the floor to the wall and start crawling at one time or another...it creeped me out.

On my way into the kitchen Miranda pops out of nowhere and lands in front of me, "Hey Myra!" "H-hey Miranda." She straightens up a bit and hugged me, I was a bit frightened by this, and curious too. "I finally got Rigby to trust me and stuff!" "Oh really? That's great!" I know she's not the same but she's still my best friend, and I have to appreciate the things she does. _I'll just pretend none of that happened...yeah that'll work. _"Pretend that none of what happened?" Miranda said...I jumped back. She just said what I thought! Can she read minds? Only one way to find out... "Miranda...wanna play a quick game?" "Sure!" "Alright, what am I thinking of?" I had to think of something simple, something that won't make her hiss or snarl at me like last night...I wonder if she can see dreams and stuff too. That's when I'm caught off guard, a quick image of Mordecai trying to wake up from a horrible nightmare pops in my head. I see Miranda poking her chin and then saying, "Mordecai trying to wake up from what seems like...a nightmare?" I was stunned, she can read minds! "How did you know that?" I asked her, she shrugged and told me, "I don't know, after that nap in the swamp yesterday, god knows how I got there, I started to feel more energetic, smarter and flexible." The clock in the kitchen starts ringing and Miranda gasps a bit, "I-I gotta go!" She quickly turns around and zooms out of the front door at lightning speed, I was shocked to see her jump from tree to tree and into the forbidden forest on the other side of the park. _What the hell is going on? _I thought. I patted my left pocket that contains the note that was left in the room. _Maybe Skips will know...I just gotta stay out of thinking for awhile, or around Miranda...I gotta wake up Mordecai. _I run upstairs and almost bumped into the sleepy raccoon that was barely coming out of the door. "What are you *yawn* doing?" Aw, he looks so cute when he yawns, "Just gonna wake up Mordecai that's all." He rubs one of his eyes and yawns again, it was so freaking adorable I had to hug him, but there was no time. He steps out of the way and heads downstairs, I dash in the room and gently kneel next to the sleeping bluejay's bed.

I shake him a bit, "Mordecai." I whisper, he snores a little louder and groans while pulling the covers over him, I roll my eyes and yank them off, he shivers a bit but then curls up and is covered in warmth again. Lucky, gets to have all the warmth on his feathers, I scratch his back quick but gently, he does a small happy moan and turns around to see me. "Hey." He said while burying his face in the pillow, "Mordecai, please get up, I need to talk to you." He sits up and stretches...so freaking hot I might add. He gets out of bed and hops on his feet, "What about?" "Well...remember yesterday that..." "That you told me about Miranda and the note, I know, I know." "We need to find out what's wrong with her." I said while patting my hands together, Mordecai sighs and paces up and down the room, "Please...at least help me, help her." He looked like he still wasn't in it, but I went up to him and deep kissed him, he was barely getting into it until I broke it off and said, "Please?" He was leaning a little more towards me as if not wanting it to end, but first comes first, Miranda. "Alright." He said smiling at me, I rubbed his oh so hot tummy and directed him to the door, "Lets go."

On the path to Skips house a shadow flies over us at a rapid speed, "Did you see that?" I told Mordecai. "Hmm? I wasn't looking. Too busy looking at you." "Sweet, but when your around Miranda, do not. And I repeat, do NOT think any sudden thoughts." "Why?" "I just found out she can read minds." "Really?" I nod. "Cool, but very disturbing." I nod once again. We reach the door and Mordecai knocks continuously. "Skips! We need your help." The bluejay said while still knocking on the door. "What did you do now?" Skips said deeply on the other side of the door. "Nothing Myra just needs your help." It was quiet for awhile until Skips opens the door and tells us to come inside. "Well this is different." He started. "What do you mean?" Mordecai questioned. Skips puts his furry arms on his lap, "Usually you or Rigby are the real problems to solve and are the ones who cause them too." Mordecai blanks his face. "But...what did you do Myra." He said calmly. I begin to tell him the story of how I woke up and ran to a white abyss, the same story I told Mordecai but this time, when it came to the part where I found the note, I handed it to him. "This is ancient demon writing, it was only used in the old days where there was no God, only one to rule the Earth." "What do you mean?" I asked him, he sighs and leans on the wall, "A long, long time ago there once was a world full of hatred and sorrow, no God was allowed to fix the doings of what these people have endured. There was only one God who actually escaped the rule and swooped down to Earth, and instead of fixing the problem, she only made it worse. Her name was Christina, goddess of chaos, ruler of the past. She made millions of people suffer, years of this horrible life a man was put up with her and decided to make a plan to destroy her." "What did Christina look like?" Mordecai asked, typical Mordecai. "She was human but with long lashes that cut if close and eyes blue as the lonely ocean, hair white as souls, and lips drenched with the beauty of dead roses and blood." "And the man?" I asked. "A bluejay, just like Mordecai." I hear Mordecai gulp, poor guy. "His name was Derek, he was the only one who wanted to rid this demon, everyone else was frightened, but Derek needed to take the chance, for his friends and family, and for his girl Megan. The man had no idea of how to kill her, since she was a God nothing Earthly will do anything to her, but there was only one thing that could." Me and Mordecai lean forward. "Wax." "Wax? Are you serious?" The bluejay bursts out laughing. "Mordecai...ssshh." I tell him, he stops and listens to Skips finishing the story, "Derek went to the candle making factory and grabbed gallons of the hot liquid. He drove to the city's highway to find Christina on top of thousands of bloody skulls, she was retrieving a skull from another victim and placing it underneath her. Derek didn't know how to get up there but for some reason, his car started to float, lifting him high in the sky. The bluejay drove towards the bloody demon, he bust open the back of the truck and shoved all the gallons of wax on her, she screeched and yelled, she was melting, her skin peeling into her skeleton and down into the ground, only her face remains on the pavement, Derek grabs a candle and holds it out to her, 'You may have defeated me Derek, but I will rule once more, and you can't stop me.' 'I may not, but she can.' Megan comes near her and burns Christina with the last drop of hot wax. Before Christina could finally sizzle into the ground, she gave out a horrible laugh and faded away. As for everyone else Derek had the help from God himself, but it is said that Christina will return someday and kill the blood relative of Derek so she can once again rule the world. The vision you saw Myra was an actual image of the future, and the way Miranda's acting is far more stranger, but the note she has written says, 'The bird will die soon and I will rule.' it seems Christina has possessed Miranda and is now trying to destroy Mordecai." "But, in the vision...Miranda was dead." "Its true, but once the world is her's she won't need the body anymore and she'll transform back to her original form, but stronger and more powerful than ever." "How do we get Christina out of Miranda?" "That's difficult, has she fed yet?" "W-what?" Mordecai said while quivering his beak, "Fed, you know. Ripping the skulls out of her victims and then feeding on their brain to gain more power and beauty?" Mordecai falls off the bench and stays laying down, I roll my eyes and say, "I don't know, but she acted kinda weird when the clock struck 12:00 in the kitchen..." "Uh, oh." "What." The room goes dark and not a sound was made, I look out the window and the clouds are jet black. Covering up the ground into a faded blue of darkness and across the room. "Too late."

"What do you mean too late?" I yelled at him, "Miranda has fed, we need to get everybody to safety. Myra you go get Benson and Rigby and take them down to the basement, Mordecai you get Pops and I'll get Muscle-Man and High-Five. Lets go, go, GO!" Mordecai perks up quick and we all run outside. I needed to find everyone fast, first stop was Benson's apartment. I run past the gate, ignoring everyone who were lining the sidewalk and staring at the sky in awe, I stand if front of the big bricked building, I don't know what number Benson was but it was my best chance to try and ask the office as fast as I can. "Excuse me what room is Benson the Gumball Machine in?" The girl behind the counter popped a bubble and handed me the key, "For the first visitor for him, you get extra spare keys to his room, I'll tell him your coming, now can I just get your name sweety." There was no time, I ran up the steps when I could've easily used the elevator. I arrive in the hallway, it was dark and red, I walk fast. I look at the key's number, it was the three cursed numbers of the devil, of course. I knock on his door rapidly, "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I'M COMING! DON'T..." He stops yelling for a moment then opens the door with slight embarrassment on his face, "Hey Myra...w-what are you doing here?" "I came to take you away from here!" "Oh really?" He leans against the doorway with a seductive face. "Come on!" I grab his wrist and try yanking him out but he pulls me in his room instead. "What are you doing? I need to take you out of here! The worlds..." He shush's me by holding his finger on my lip, _what the hell is he doing? Doesn't he know the worlds ending? I gotta get him out of here, fast! _"Benson we need to go!" "Why? Don't you wanna stay here?" He makes his face more relaxed and grins at me, "No! The worlds..." "You're my world." He tells me, I finally realized what this was about, I almost barfed when it came at me. I push him back and try to reason with him, "We have to get out of here Benson!" "We're not going anywhere unless you tell me what's the rush." I want to barf, barf all over the walls and floor, maybe even barf on his face, but I don't cause he's my boss and he'll ban me from the park forever, the only way I had to get him out of here was to *Erp!* seduce him to come with me to the basement. I didn't want to do this plan but it was for the best. I try calming myself and let him do what he wants, he trails his fingers in my hair and on my arms. I shiver, "You know...Mordecai doesn't have to..." "Benson..." I cut him off, "...please just come with me to..." He shushes me again and leans, that's it I give! I turn quickly and yanked him off he's feet, I start running with him behind me, I could feel him tugging on me, trying to free his wrist the whole time in the apartment, but he stops when we're outside. "What the fuck!" "No time to explain! I need to get you out of here and into safety." I glance at him while running. He makes a very, very bright red face, probably realizing the mistake he made and now he's really embarrassed for trying to do all that stuff to me. Halfway through the park I spot Rigby drinking a soda, using my left hand I grab Rigby's arm and headed for the basement, Rigby was complaining that he wasn't done with his soda and why I was abducting him and where we were going, and I tell him the worlds ending, he blanks his face and starts to cry about he's too young to die and so on and so forth. We reach the basement with everyone else, Skips locks the door and comes to sit down on the floor with the rest of us, "This isn't some twister Skips, this is full on ending of the world, earthquakes maybe, fire yeah! We won't be able to..." I hear whimpers across the room, Rigby was crying at Benson's saying. I crawl over to him and give him a big hug, some of the other boys grunt and pretend to whimper too, I roll my eyes and tell them they'll have their chance soon. Rigby stops crying and looks up at me with big bubbly eyes, Mordecai comes on the other side of him and pats the raccoons back, he smiles by the two of us, but he jumps when Benson says, "Where's Miranda?" "We need to stay away from her." I tell him. "Why?" Rigby asks. "Cause she's possessed by a demon God and is the one who is destroying the world as we speak." Mordecai finishes for me. "Also the one trying to kill Mordecai." Skips speaks up.

"What do we do now?" Muscle-Man asks anybody in the room. They sigh and let the world laugh and bang around them. I sat next to Mordecai, he raps an arm around me, I feel a tear run my face. "I say what seems to be the matter Myra?" Pops asks me, I don't say anything, for some reason I start to shake and I collapse. I hear their voices but I can't see them, just like when Rigby frightened me the last time. "_What happened?" _I hear Benson shriek, "_I don't know but she's ice cold." _Mordecai says, I feel his feathers touching my cheek. A hand grabs my wrist and presses what feels like fingers on my vain. I could hear my own heart beat. (Bump, bump...bump, bump...bump...bump) I hear it slowing down, I got a bit frightened, not knowing what was happening or why my heart was going so slow...was I going to die? "_Quick everyone give her heat, we need to keep her warm now!" _A deep voice shouted, in an instant I feel lots of hands and bodies pressing up against me, squeezing me as hard as they could, I could almost see a bright light in the darkness. Was it because of the squeezing or the freezing? (Rhyme!) The world around me was dark again but the squeezing of heat continued. I concentrated on my breathing, hoping to make myself relax a little, it doesn't work. My heart was going too slow and I felt like I was losing my breath, I go flat. The bodies stop their squeezes and they set me down, I couldn't breathe anymore, I can only make small gasps that barely have any sound, Miranda's voice rings my ears, "_Foolish girl, trying to breathe...once your gone the bluejay will die...oh and sweety...your dying." _I didn't want to die, sure in the real world but not here...not now, with Mordecai and the gang with me..._ "Somebody give her mouth to mouth she's not breathing!" _Benson shrieks once again. I hear Muscle-Man wanted to volunteer but Mordecai immediately struck him out and said he'll do it himself. A couple of groans were made, they wanted a piece of me, gross. I feel a lump on my stomach, it has weight on it but not enough to push me through the floor, legs were placed next to mine and I feel light. I try to breathe again but there was no use, I feel pressure on my lips, it didn't feel like Mordecai's lips at all, more furry and smells like coke. Rigby... it was Rigby on top of me, I would've expected Mordecai to yell and beat the crap out of him for giving me this procedure, but he doesn't. I reckon Rigby's never kissed a girl cause he was lost during the process of giving me air, he barely blew any in me! I still couldn't breathe much, Rigby kept trying to blow but it wasn't working, when I thought he was gonna give up he actually tries to stick his tongue in my mouth, I wanted to push him off but I couldn't move. I guess Mordecai see's this attempt and the next thing I knew the lump was gone and I hear whines in the background. Mordecai says something about letting him, the 'man' do it himself, the lump is back on my gut and I finally feel that beak I was suppose to feel before Rigby tried to do things to me. A butt-load of air was inside of me now, more air than the raccoon could give. He would stop and then blow a lot more each time. I feel my chest rise and fall, I could breathe perfectly but now I was full of energy, as soon as my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in the room, I stood up and walked up to the doors, Mordecai yanks me back, "Where are you going?" "I need..." I swallowed, trying to get rid of that stench of coke Rigby shot down in my throat, "...to destroy Christina." "Are you crazy?" I shake my head no and un-latched the doors and headed outside, a blazing wind struck everyone and it was a horrible mixture of dark blue and black in the sky and on the ground. The wind was so fierce it blows me back and I fall in Mordecai's arms and the door shuts again. "We need to get out of here." I said.

_Next chapter will be better! But I practically barfed when writing the scene with Benson coming on to Myra...YUCK! I don't hate him, its just...he'd be a better guy if he was paired up with someone else..Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_*Screams* This story just gets longer and longer!...*sigh* time for chapter 7...enjoy!_

"But how? You saw how much that wind blew you back in here." Mordecai tells me, I get out from his arms and go back up the steps. "You are so full of determination aren't you." Benson said. "Yes...I wanna *grunt* kill this God before it *grunt* kills Mordecai." "Myra." Mordecai grabs my shoulders and takes me away from the door. "I know you want to protect me but...I have to do it myself." "What!" Everyone says in unison, I gasp, "M-Mordecai you can't! She'll kill you!" "It's a chance I have to make, for everyone...and you." He puts his finger under my chin and directs my face towards his, _damn he's beautiful_. "But...can't we stay together just a little longer?" He nods and we both sit in the spot we originally sat a while ago.

"We'll just have to wait for the damage to settle down a little and then we can destroy her." Mordecai says to everyone, they groan and wait. I shake my head, _I don't want him to go out there, he'll die...then...*sigh*...but why does everything have to be so difficult! _I smashed my fist against the floor, I hadn't realized my thoughts were controlling my actions too. _Miranda, my only __real__ friend I ever had is possessed and is trying to kill everyone, Mordecai's risking his life for me, and to top it all off, he doesn't think I can do it! _I was shaking my head back and forth rapidly while smashing my fist into the ground continuously. I bite my lip and hide my face in my hair, "Myra? Are you ok?" Rigby asks, I nod even though I'm not sure if I am. He comes over to me and removes my hair, "Are you crying?" He says quietly, I was crying? I was caught up in my thoughts I didn't know I was! I push the little raccoon next to me and hugged him, I know he's not Mordecai but he's soft and fluffy like my special pillow. _Where are you mom? I need you. _I have no idea where she has gone but I was worried to death about her, I guess that's another reason I wanted to leave. Another set of arms rap around me, they were Mordecai's, he was rubbing my head telling me, "Ssshh, everything's gonna be ok...I promise." It was just too hard to believe him, but then I remember that people who love each other believe in themselves and others...I believe him then. Rigby was trying to get away but he gave in and started hugging me back, I look up and see everyone else was frightened and cold, except Skips...I can't really tell.

Its silent, I guess its night I wasn't sure, its been a good five hours we've been down here and when we first got here it was in the afternoon. Mordecai's laying against the corner sleeping with me on top of him and Rigby beside him. Pops wasn't asleep yet he was too busy singing a song in his head while tracing small circles in the dirt, Benson was sleeping in the left corner of the room shivering his metal ass off but he managed to stay in slumber. Muscle-Man and HFG were snoring so loud I would've expected Skips to do something about it but he too was snoring as well. It was light blue in here, only a little though, the rest was black and it was so quiet I could hear the grasshoppers outside. I didn't want to stay in here anymore, I gently got off of Mordecai and walked up to the doors, I stepped over Skips and started to un-latch the doors again, Pops spots me and asks me what I was doing, I tell him, "I'm leaving." I whispered. "Can I come?" He said so sweetly, I sigh and tip-toe over to him and I whisper, "I don't want you getting hurt ok? But don't tell anyone I left...alright?" He nods and whispers 'good luck', I nod and step out of the basement and into the dark and red place we used to call Earth.

I close the doors quietly and start to run, the grass was dead and the tree's were burnt down, the cars were tipped over and on fire and there was blood everywhere, I gulp and keep running, I stop by the coffee shop. I know I haven't really introduced myself to Margaret or Eileen but I think this was the perfect time. I open the glass doors, they fall and shatter on the floor, "Oops." I sighed and walked down the steps, "Who's there!" A girlish squeal yelled out from behind the counter, "Just a friend of Mordecai and Rigby!" I yell back, I see a bit of red pop up, she stands up and walks over to me, she grabs my arm and rushes back to her hiding spot. It was Margaret all right, I can tell cause she was the only red robin in the shop, a little mole was beside her, she was staring at me confused, "I'm Myra." I said. She hides behind Margaret's back, "Margaret, this is Eileen." She said pointing to the scared little girl. "What were you doing out there?" Margaret asked, she seemed a little more relaxed but curious, "I was coming to finally introduce myself to you and Eileen." "We've never seen you before." "You said you were a friend of Mordecai and R-Rigby right?" Eileen questions, "Yeah, I live with them and work there too." "How come you never stopped by here?" _Cause you're a bitch._ "Cause I don't get out of the house much, busy, busy, busy." I smiled, I looked at her apron, it was torn and covered in blood, so was Eileen's. Her eye lashes shook as she began to cry, "What's wrong?" I ask her. "I'm just worried what had happened to my boyfriend Ralph." _And yet another muscular boyfriend right? Man what a whore. _"How's Rigby?" Eileen tells me, "He's fine, just a bit scared and whiney." "Oh Rigby." She giggles, she was so cute! "I have to get going, the worlds counting on me." "Wait!" She grabs my wrist before I could leave, "How's Mordecai?" _Oh now she cares about him? _"Safe, I'm keeping him safe." I say repeatedly, "Are you two a couple?" _What the hell? Is she really considering she want's to go out with Mordecai now? Bitch. _I nod, "If we live after this...we should hang out some time...you know...get to have some girl time?" I nod again and walk out of the shop, I roll my eyes and started to run.

On my way to the highway a force took hold of me and something raps around my stomach. I look down and see nothings there but my shirt was squeezing my tummy, I'm hoisted away. Everything passes by, the shop to which Margaret stares in shock as I get swept away by nothing, everything's gone now. I close my eyes unaware of where I'm going, then I'm dropped hard and rolled a few feet. I cough and look up, it was gray all around but I'm staring at an asylum. There was blood on the statue of God and on the sidewalk, my face fumes and I walk forward and inside the asylum since the only way out is through it.

Inside screaming was heard, people in straight jackets running around, doctors shooting them with blow darts, I find a uniform sitting in the open, I didn't want to get shot so I pulled the long shirt over me and started walking around again. Some doctors passed me but didn't pay any attention. I walk a little faster and spot a small girl running for her life, she jumps on the desk and over me, loads of doctors came rushing after her, one of them actually grabs my arm and tells me to help them catch her. I didn't know what to do so I played along and ran with them, all the doctors shot out their darts and ran out, they have the girl cornered. One doctor pushes me forward and tells me to shoot her, "B-but I don't..." "Use the one in your pocket!" One nurse shrieks, I reach in the pocket of the shirt and pull out a tube and beside them were 3 little red blow darts. The little girl faces me, her green highlighted hair covering half of her brown little eyes, I feel sorry for her, I set the dart inside the tube and ready myself to shoot, I see the girl stream a tear across her cheek she looks down at her dirty bare feet. I set the tube down and let it fall to the ground. (Rhymes!) I run away from the crowd and enter another hall of the asylum, it was quiet...too quiet actually. Banging was heard against the doors, I look in one and see a little boy playing with a faceless doll, he spots me and rips the dolls head off and came raging at the door, banging it as hard as his little hands could do. I back away and see a flash of white spread the walls and they were gone. I walk more into the hall and see two metal hands outside one window, rushing over there it was a woman with golden blonde hair, "Ma'am? May I have some water?" I don't say anything, she looked like Benson only wearing a torn blue skirt and ripped yellow shirt, I shake my head no, she nods and says, "I wish I never left him." I leave her to sob, I feel bad just leaving her there but she's crazy...I didn't want to get in trouble with her.

The more I walk in the halls the more blood there is everywhere and finally...one door at the end of the hall was left, I walk to it. I peek inside and see no one there but a big black lump in the corner, "Hello?" I say, the lump or is now a person stands up with its back towards me and steps to the door. Its at the window, the persons black hair stood down to its heels. "Turn around." I say forcefully, I wanted to see this person even though I didn't want to, it does and I was shocked to see it was...me. Her hair was long and filthy, her skin pale white and she was skinny as ever. Her brown eyes aimed themselves at me, she reaches for her neck and pulls out a necklace, the blue half of the necklace I have on. I hold mine close to me, she says, "Things were bad when I first came here, but they always end sacred in return...but you should already know that since your...ME!" Right there her head snaps off and the walls were drenched with blood, they fall and everything's white, I look to see I'm on the highway. I held my chest and ran again, _what the hell just happened? _Every step I took laughter or screams were made, I finally reach the end and cover my ears, trying to block out the noise. _Stop, stop, stop! _But it wouldn't, I look up and see I was standing in front of skulls mounted high in the sky, blood drips the teeth and eye sockets. I hold in my disgust and spot Miranda on top of the skulls wearing a blood filled crown and a robe. A hand touches my shoulder and I jump in surprise, "Myra you made it!" It was Miranda. "Made it for what?" "The feast of course!" She grabs my arm and we float all the way at the top. She sits me in a golden chair next to her diamond coated one.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She said pointing to the town in front of us, people screaming and poor little kids caught on fire but laugh nonetheless, blood splats on the buildings and other people killing each other, it was a horrible sight to see. A bell rings and a table is placed in front of us, Miranda puts a bib around her neck and licks her lips, (even her small bottom one). An innocent man was placed on the table face down, his arms were tied and his legs were chained, he looks at me, "Please...please just let me go...I have wife and kids." "Oh goody! Now I have something for dessert!" Miranda says happily, she rubs her hands together and grabs a butchers knife, I can only watch in total horror as she decapitates the poor man. His head rolls onto my side of the table, I could've sworn his eye twitched. I knock it off the table and let it fall onto the ground to which it splats on the bottom, Miranda was digging into her meal, ripping his skin and eating his insides, I turn around in the chair and barf. Miranda see's this and pulls me back, "What's the matter?" She smiles showing off her bloody teeth, I hold in the vomit. "Try it." She holds a fork with what looks like an organ on it, the blood drips on the table. I push her offer aside, "Too bad...*chomp* it was the best part." Miranda sighs and pushes the table away, "Man I can't wait to find the bluejay and kill him!" "But wait...why is everything like this? I thought you needed to kill...the bluejay to have everything!" "Cause Myra since your lost in thought here, I rule first but I need to kill the bluejay so he won't stand in my way." I stand up, "None of this makes sense anymore! So you can rule without killing Mordecai but..." I cover my mouth quickly. _Oh shit I just said Mordecai! Oh shit and now I'm thinking stupid, stupid, stupid! _"Yes you are pretty stupid but now that you mention it...Mordecai is a bluejay isn't he." "I won't let you hurt a single feather on him Miranda!" I try punching her but she waves her hand and I fly against a building and I stay stuck, its like I'm tied down. She floats towards me, SLAP! I giggle, "YOU FUCKER! I thought we were friends..." Miranda looks away and then back at me with an evil grin, "But at least I have some use from you." "Like what?" "Bait." She floats back to her throne and grabs a remote, she points it toward me and she presses the first button. A slice was crossed against my arm, "Fuck!" I shouted quietly, she presses the second button, it felt like a punch was delivered in my stomach, she presses the third one, I get electrocuted and finally the big red button, she places her thumb on it but doesn't press down, she rubs her thumb on the rim of the big button, teasing me and herself. She laughs and sets the remote down on her lap, "I'll save that one for later." I'm tired, really tired. Was it the electricity? Or was it because I have no chance at killing her? I don't know but I need to kill her...even if she is my best friend.

**Mordecai's point of view**

I wake up, stretching my feathered arms on my back, "Morning everyone." I say, they groan and rub their eyes, Rigby who was beside me kicks his legs around and sits up quick, I roll my eyes and look on the other side of me, "Where's Myra?" Everyone looks at each other and shrugs, _oh god she left, dammit! _I look at Skips and he shakes his head no while shrugging, everybody else does the same except Pops who was looking at the ground rubbing the back of his head. "Pops!" I didn't mean to snap but he must know where she is, "Oh um...she told me not to tell any person." "But I'm her boyfriend! She could've at least told me!" "She was probably afraid if she told you, you would have kept her back and went to go kill Christina yourself." Skips told me, I was so pissed off. I love her too much but she ditched me, I feel my face scrunch into a frown and I bang my fist against the wall, leaving a few cracks in it. _I don't want her to get hurt..._I feel a hot tear in my eye, Rigby shakes my arm, "Dude...I've never seen you cry before." "I'm crying because I'm afraid Myra's gonna get hurt! Or worse...dead." I bang my fist in the wall some more, my hands are throbbing with pain now. "Pops...please tell me what happened." "But I promised..." "Please...it's a matter of love." More tears streak my cheeks and slide off my beak. "Well...oh alright...last night while everyone was in slumber I saw her trying to open the doors, I wanted to join her but she told me a terrible thing was going to happen to me if I did, so she told me not to tell anyone she left." Pops quivers his lips and he starts bawling. I stand up and go up the steps, "Where are you going?" Rigby asks me. "Going to get Myra and kill Christina."

"At least let me go with you." My best friend said to me, I sigh, knowing I can't deny my friends request. "Fine." He jumps up and comes up behind me, "Skips make sure to keep an eye out, just in case she comes back." I tell him strictly, he grunts and locks the door as me and Rigby step outside. "Dude, everything's so...dead." Rigby was right, the grass and tree's were dead and gray and the sky was blood red, I sigh and start walking forward. I hear Rigby scamper next to me and place his furry little hand on my back or my tail feathers since he can't reach. "What are you doing?" I ask him, he shrugs and tells me, "Just making sure nothing tries to kill me while we walk, cause you are wicked strong man." "Thanks man but I need to find Myra fast." I walk a little faster, Rigby tries to keep up, "Hey wait for me!" I ignore him and keep walking, I don't hear him anymore but instead he jumps onto my shoulders, "Rigby...seriously?" "You were going too fast...besides my legs are tired." "Dude we haven't even passed the gate yet." We pass the gate, "Hmpf, hmpf." "Ugh, whatever."

After a little walking in the streets I stop by the coffee shop, "What are we doing?" "I'm gonna ask Margaret if she's seen Myra anywhere." "Ugh, lame!" "What? What's wrong with that?" "One, its Margaret and two Eileen's in there." "Dude, as soon as I ask Margaret where Myra is, we'll leave lickety split." "Hmpf, fine." I notice the glass doors were shattered on the ground, somebody must have broke in or something, "Margaret?" I shout. "Mordecai?" I hear a squeak come from behind the counter, Margaret comes up and takes me in the middle of the shop, I try pushing Rigby off my shoulders but he's stuck to me like glue, "I thought you were somewhere safe!" "Well I was but I was worried about some girl, her names Myra have you seen her?" "Yeah she came by a couple hours ago." "Where did she go!" "I don't know...when we were done talking she went out and ran, then...something happened." "What! What happened!" I grab her shoulders and shake her. "Mordecai calm down...I don't what happened! She was gone for a couple minutes then she was pulled away by some invisible string or something, I wanted to help her but she ended up disappearing after that." "Oh god." Eileen steps out from the counter and waves shyly at Rigby, he groans and I flick his foot, "Ow!" "I gotta go...thanks for the help anyway Margaret." "No problem." I let her go and walk outside, "Be careful!" Eileen shouts, I'm guessing that's for Rigby. He groans again and I flick him once more. "What the H man! What did I do!" "Hold on Rigby." "Why?" "I'm gonna sprint." "Alright." He raps his arms around my chin and he folds his legs around my neck, I pull on them, making sure their tight before I take off. I position myself, one leg up front with the other behind, I lean forward once, then again, then I run. I was going so fast I didn't even notice that I was losing my breath, Rigby was screaming his ass off at one point or another but then acts like I'm a race car and starts shouting these stupid MPH signs, _stupid._ I was too busy trying to think when I trip and land face first and practically flipped over a couple times and finally come to a stop face down with Rigby a few inches away from me. I take my face out of the dirt and spit out some that was launched in my mouth when I fell, Rigby coughs and I sit up and wipe the remaining muck off my beak and feathers. "You okay dude?" I ask him, he was laying face down too but his head was to one side, he picks his head up and nods while coughing again. "Sorry about that." "Its fine." He stands up and immediately falls back down, "CRAP!" He yells, "I think I sprained my ankle." I pick him up and hoist him on my shoulders again, holding his little foot that was injured. I grab his other foot too and tell him to rap around again, he does and I grab my half of the necklace and run again, only this time making sure to avoid any obstacles in my way and trying to find Myra too.

_I needed to put a part for Mordecai so the story can make a little more sense but the rest of the story will be Myra's point of view. Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I'll just skip right to the story...yes!_

**Myra's point of view (again or originally)**

I wake up tied down on something lumpy, I move my left hand...chained. I move my right hoping it isn't chained as well...it is and so are my ankles. It was extremely bright outside today, screaming and laughter was heard and yet still the horrible sight I saw yesterday is still continuing now. I sigh and notice I was on a bloody mattress that has no comfort what so ever! But I was standing upright on it, actually I was hanging from it, the mattress flips over so I'm face down and just hanging there, I see my necklace and hair dangling in front of me, I sigh again and a tear falls to the ground and on top of Miranda who apparently is under me. "NO CRYING HOSTAGE!" She presses the third button and I'm electrocuted. A voice enters my mind, "_Myra..." "_Mom?" "_I'm sorry baby girl but I cannot assist you anymore." _"Why not?" I say softly. "_The high council has forbidden it...your going to have to face everything on your own now." "_Its not fair...but...will I still be able to see you?" _"I'm afraid not...but you will be able to hear me sometimes...I love you Myra...but I have to go to a better place now..." _The voice is gone and I rattle my hands on the chains from rage. When I'm done, red marks were lining my wrists. "Ow." I say, I probably got them from moving my hands around, but they hurt like hell now.

Miranda chuckles a few times after witnessing a little girl "accidentally" tripping on the side walk and falling down a cliff, hitting every rock in her way and finally cracking her back at a sharp rock at the bottom, I couldn't bare to look but if I didn't Miranda would treat me horribly...I feel bad for these people, their dying cause they don't want anymore pain and suffering from Miranda's treachery. I had to do something...but what? I'm not letting Mordecai take care of this problem, hell no! My mom isn't assisting me anymore and now I'm tied, like a lamb waiting for it to be slaughtered. This is so hard...*GASP!*

I look behind Miranda's throne and see a blue dot at the bottom with a smudge of brown on it. The little brown thing waves but I don't wave back, I yank the chains even harder than before, now I'm fucking pissed, Mordecai didn't listen and now he's gonna get his ass killed out there! Miranda must've seen me frustrated cause she pressed the first button, I'm guessing the cut was sliced on my cheek cause it kinda felt really bad there, a streak of wetness lines my cheek, it tickles but I don't laugh, I stay pissed and mouth to him 'Get out of here.' He must've thought wrong cause instead of leaving he blows me a kiss and mouths, 'I love you too.' This just makes me even more pissed, I rattle the chains, hoping I don't go into a full anger moment, I don't...thank goodness. Mordecai makes a worried face and tries climbing the skulls up to my level, Miranda pushes a button accidentally and I end up going down so I'm at the tip of the mountain of skulls, and almost eye level with Mordecai, he climbs a little more and he connects his beak with my lips, I was shocked but yet expecting it, Rigby groans and I pat his head, he smiles and helps Mordecai detach one of the chains on my wrists, my right ones free. I scrunch my fingers a bit and slap Mordecai clear across his face, Rigby shrieks at this. While Mordecai rubs his cheek he whispered, "What did I do?" I kissed him again and replied, "For leaving the basement." He groans and tells me he was worried and he didn't want me getting hurt, I thank him and tell him to leave again. He refuses and hands me a small candle and lighter, "What the hell am I suppose to do with this?" "Well yo..." Right then Miranda hoists me back up and turns her throne around to face Mordecai. "Ah...hello Mordecai." She steps on his feathered hand and he flinches back in pain, she steps on his other one and he flips down to the bottom pavement. He stays laying there for awhile, inflicted with so much pain, Rigby gets off his shoulders and tries to limply run away but Miranda raises her left arm and flicks one finger and Rigby came hurling in my direction. I stuff the object in my pocket fast and grab Rigby's foot. He screams in pain, he grabs my shoulders and ties himself around my stomach, "OW!" "What!" I ask him, he points to his twisted foot that seems to be some kind of purple color, "Sorry." He buries his stomach against mine and aims his attention with me, looking at Mordecai in pain.

Mordecai crawls a little away but Miranda stomps on his leg harshly, he screams and holds his injured leg, "Pitiful bluejay." Her voice changed from sweet, to dark and horrific. Once again Mordecai tries to back away but Miranda kicks his jaw, blood forming at the corner of his beak, he lays still for awhile then stands up. He pulls out a fist and punches her gut...only to have him flinch back. I could see his knuckles bleeding, "Rigby...we have to do something." "But what?" He starts to shake, like how a dog does when they get wet. I snap my fingers and dig in my pocket, "What was Mordecai gonna say when he gave these things to me?" I showed the small raccoon the objects in my hand, "Oh that! He..." Rigby is forcibly ripped away from me and thrown onto his own hanging mattress. "Myra!" "Rigby!" Chains stretch out and clamp shut on his little limbs, "AUGH!" His foot drips blood now, I cover my mouth with my free hand and turn my vision to Mordecai again who was getting the living fuck beaten out of him, even worse then Alexis did. He was holding his gut and dragging himself back with his right hand, he was covered in blood too and maybe a few cuts and bruises here and there, when Miranda thinks he had enough she grabbed him by the throat and she walked back to her throne, for a six foot tall bluejay like Mordecai he had to kneel while he struggles to free his throat but she grips him hard. She grabs the butchers knife and hands it him, "Kill yourself." She says in a horrible tone, he shakes his head no, she grips him harder, "Do it!" He limply picks the knife up and instead of killing himself he chops at Miranda's arm...nothing happens...its as if her skin is solid steel. She laughs and takes the weapon away and instead hands him a long cutting knife, just for slicing tomatoes and such things. "Kill yourself." "Fuck you bitch." He manages to spit on her face, "Ugh!" She rolls Rigby's mattress over to her and free's him, before he could take off she puts a collar around his neck, leading after that was a chain, she held him beside her like a guardian dog. She snaps her fingers and another man in a collar and chain came with more chains and handed it to her. Miranda smiles at me devilishly and makes five blows to Mordecai's temple, afterwards she cuffs both hands and legs together and laid him down so he was facing me, to which I'm faced upright and in front of them. Mordecai my sweet jay-jay was groaning and puking.

Miranda clicks a secret button and another chain raps around my stomach tightly. "Oh!" I couldn't make any other sound besides a few ouch's and grunts. I see Mordecai mouth the words 'I'll save you, don't worry.' I nod and look at Miranda who was scratching Rigby behind his ears, and then she deep kissed him. Rigby's eyes went wide and he tried pushing her back but she held onto his arms in a strong grip. Miranda happy of what she did pushed Rigby back and held onto the remote, "Since you won't kill yourself Mordecai, I guess I have to kill her first!" Miranda points the remote at me, "Wha-what are you doing?" Mordecai stammered, she presses the red button and the chain around my tummy squeezes, she presses a little harder and I feel my insides squish, I cough and notice a few splats of blood escaped my mouth. Both Mordecai and Rigby gasp while Miranda keeps pressing down on the button, my eye's roll over, I feel like I want to faint, but I don't, more blood leaks out of my mouth. Mordecai gets up crying, "Ok! Ok! S-stop it! Your killing her! Please! D-don't hurt her anymore and I-I'll kill myself for you just stop hurting her p-please!" Miranda lifts her thumb off the button and I feel all my insides return to normal, only hurting like hell! While Miranda was aiming her attention at Mordecai, Rigby grabs my sight over to him, he mouths, 'Light, candle, shove, in here.' He was gesturing all these shapes I didn't understand...unless...he want's me to light the candle and shove it down inside Miranda!

I needed to get out of these chains though, I try to free my other hand when I catch Miranda grabbing Mordecai's half of the necklace and yanking it off his neck. That really put me over the edge cause I broke free from the chains that kept me down and marched my way over to Miranda, I grab her hair and throw her off the mountain, she falls face first at the bottom, I jump and land squatting down like how Catwoman leaps from one building and lands safely to the other. Miranda had blood streaming her nose, I punched her with all my might, for some reason she seems mortal now, I guess the throne was giving her the powers to stay healed. I made another blow to her face, she still had the necklace in her hand, my face fumed and I grabbed the side of her head and kneed her in the temple. She laid on the floor breathless, I light the candle and grab her hair, "Dear Christina, what ship never sinks? Friendship of course...but your like the Titanic so um...uh...whatever just die bitch!" Wow, that was like the worst pun I have ever done, but I shrugged it off and shoved the lit candle down her throat, making sure all the wax enter's her insides. She coughs and gags a few times before she kneels down and screams, letting light shine through every opening in her body. A huge dust of red escaped her mouth, it formed a face and shot up to the sky and everything turned back to normal. The sky cleared and everyone came out of their hiding spots, one man who looked exactly like J.G. Quintel himself made the first clap, then 3 more joined, then 6, then everyone, even the RS gang. Mordecai unchained Rigby and they both slid down the mountain together. I smile as Mordecai tries to kiss me, I hug him instead and tie the necklace around his neck again. He smiles and asks if I was okay, I nod and look down at Miranda's body, she coughs and her sweet voice returns, "What happened? I feel like theirs a candle inside me." I roll my eyes and pick her up. "It's a long story BFF." "Can't wait to hear it BFF." She smiles at me and we both head to the nearby hospital.

2 _days later_

Just like the last time, me and Miranda stand up in a line with the RS crew, me and Miranda grunt with Skips, he nods and leaves. Muscle-Man and HFG high five us both and run but end up tripping over a rock and into mud. HFG just floated there and laughed while Muscle-Mans rage grows and he runs after the little ghost. Pops hugs us at the same time and skips away, I hug Benson while Miranda just gives him a pat on the back and we both give small kisses to Rigby, he blushes...I think...and Miranda gives a big hug to Mordecai, "_Myra..." "_Mom?" "_I'm back." _"You are!" "_Yes my baby girl...the high council saw your bravery and skills but still forbids me to see you...I will only assist to having you safe and protect landings such as the vortex." "_That's great mom...see you in the vortex." Mordecai looks at me confused, "M-my mom...heh." He shrugs and kisses me. "Hey Mordecai?" "Yeah?" "I'll be back soon...real soon actually." "Really?" I nod and whisper something to him, he nods and we wave good-bye to them. We float into the vortex and we end up on the street in front of my house to which is surrounded by police cars. Miranda waves me good-bye and I walk up to the house and talk to the officer, "What's going on?" "Your step-mom Alyssa I believe? She transmitted a lot of money in her account and we're gonna have to put her in jail for a long time." "And my dad?" "Sadly...he's gone...ran off with your step-brothers...and for you missy...your gonna have to be put into a foster home." A foster home? Fuck this! I look behind the officer and see Alyssa struggling for her life to escape the other policeman's hands, her hair was messy and her nightgown was ruined, she hit a cop and ended up getting electrocuted. I laugh at this and start walking into the forest without anyone noticing I left. I smile and stop at the middle of the forest, only a bit of light shined, my cell phone rang, yes I have a cell phone I just never used it...why? Don't know. It was Miranda, "Yes?" "M-Myra...I'm moving back." "Your moving? But we were such great friends!" "Yeah but my parents noticed that I would cough up chunks of wax once in a while and they decided this place is too dangerous." "But...we'll still keep in touch right?" "Of course BFF! Love you bye!" "Bye BFF." I hang my phone up and bury it in the ground, there will always be a part of me here now. I open the letter and I'm swept through the vortex again. On my way down I crash through the clouds and land in Mordecai's arms instead. "Hey babe." "Hey." We kissed. "Looks like your staying forever?" I nod and hug him. "Good...I love you Myra." "I love you too Mordecai."

So that's it, I live with the RS gang and everything's good, I hung out with Margaret a few times and she practically flirted with everyone to which I will say again, a bitch!

**Myra enters a dark room with one candle that barely has any lighting, only showing half her body. **"But I'm glad I don't have to go to that hell anymore...now I'm where I want to be." **Myra licks her fingers and smiles, **"A happy place." **Her necklace sparks and a shining image of her mother appears in the background. Myra pinches the light so now it's a line of smoke...** The End.

_I think the ending was kinda...bleh...but its what you guys think. The bold sentences mean its like after the story, kinda like those scary movies where it fades and stays quiet at the end...hope you enjoyed it! Review!_

_**And now a sneak peek of my new story, A Regular Jackass 2!**_

_Rigby lines all the actors in place, he taps his little chin and points to Mordecai, "Mordecai your Johnny Knoxville." He whispers yes in silence, the raccoon rolls his eyes and points to himself, "I'll be Bam Margera. Pops your Steve-O, Benson your Chris Pontius_..."

"_Whoa, whoa wait...you mean party boy?" "Yes Benson...now Muscle-Man your..." "Why do I have to be party boy?" "Cause its funny now deal with it." Benson who was surprisingly calm folds his arms and grunts._

"_Muscle-Man and HFG you guys are Preston Lacy and Wee-Man." The two high five and laugh. "Myra you're the camera girl." "Ok." She blushes. "What about the rest?" "What do you mean Mordecai?" "I mean...what about Bams parents, April and Phil! Or Dave England, Ryan Dunn, (may he rest in peace). Ehren McGhehey too!" "Oh yeah...we're gonna have to get more people."_

_Well? Is it good so far?...but I will need 5 more characters, a fat man who wants to play Phil, a blonde who is willing to get worried about every 15 minutes about Bam as April, a guy with crooked teeth and ends up getting his ass beaten as Dave, a dirty blonde fat guy who always gets picked on as Ryan (and again may he rest in peace) and a guy who wants to get double pranked at the end of the movie known only as Ehren! But in the story their gonna say their real names. Ex. "Hi I'm Mordecai Bluejay and welcome to Jackass!" like that. So I'm asking some of you fans to willingly put yourself's in danger in this movie, just state your name and last and who you want to be, (animal or human) the only one's available are Bam's parents, Dave, Ryan, and Ehren. Review fast!_


End file.
